Just so you know
by liveforsemi
Summary: Selena fora e sempre será o amor de minha vida, mas infelizmente, algumas vezes, nós não podemos ser o amor da vida daquele de quem mais amamos.
1. Forever

**Apenas uma one shot baseada em alguns dos meus mais novos e desconhecidos sentimentos. Espero que gostem. Xx.**

" _I can' wint, i can't reign, I will never win this game without you. I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same without you. "_

Dizem por aí que encontrar o amor é a chave para encontrar a felicidade, que quando você sente aquelas famosas borboletas no estômago por estar perto de alguém, então você é sortudo pois encontrou o caminho para tudo aquilo que você procurou a vida inteira: ser feliz. Eu, particularmente, não posso concordar com isso. Quanta ignorância é achar que alguém por aí, em qualquer canto do mundo, tem a minha felicidade nas palmas das mãos. Ás vezes a felicidade está a nossa frente, e nós estamos tão preocupados em achá-la que não paramos para ver que ela está nas coisas mais simples. Ou ás vezes, como no meu caso, a felicidade está em uma pessoa que você não pode ter. Se o amor é essa sorte que todos dizem então eu provavelmente nasci errada. Eu achava que tinha encontrado o amor quando eu tinha 11 anos, com um garoto alguns anos mais velho que eu que jurava amor eterno por mim, e que no final, me tornou a pessoa fria e fechada que sou hoje. Minha experiência com esse tal amor começou cedo, e terminou da pior maneira que eu esperava. Toda a decepção me levou a lugares que eu nem deveria conhecer, me levou a experimentar coisas que uma garota da minha idade não deveria ter conhecido. Fria, calculista, medrosa, orgulhosa, ciumenta., possessiva. Toda uma camada que por baixo guarda um coração que só quer ser salvo. Passei anos seguindo o conselho de encontrar a felicidade, de que a minha felicidade estava nas mãos de alguém, e no fundo eu só queria que alguém chegasse e quebrasse essa barreira que o tempo criou para me proteger. O fogo que derreteria a camada de gelo envolta do desse órgão vital que chamamos de coração, estava sempre a minha frente. Mas e quando esse fogo é o suficiente para te livrar, mas adentra tão fundo ao seu coração, que acaba te queimando? E te salva de uma coisa, mas te leva a ter sentimentos que você jurou nunca mais sentir, e te traz sentimentos que você jamais experimentou.

O amor não é isso que você procura todos os dias e que jura estar nas mãos de um desconhecido. O amor é aquele que te liberta, e está nas mãos daquela pessoa que você mais conhece. O amor vem, te cura, te limpa, te liberta de tudo aquilo que você precisava, mas ele faz tudo de novo. Porque o amor é esse ciclo vicioso. Você ama, se machuca, se decepciona. E então o amor vem e te limpa. E acontece mais uma vez. Acontece até você conhecer alguém que te arrebate, e que te liberte, mas que te prenda nele para sempre. E eu estou presa nela. Para sempre.

- _Demi, abra os olhos vá, por favor. Eu sei que não está dormindo. _– Ouvi a voz melosa me desvencilhar dos meus pensamentos. Não abri os olhos imediatamente, mas senti o peso de Selena em minha cintura. Abri os olhos me deparando com a morena em cima de mim, as pernas encaixadas sobre minha cintura e o semblante sapeca.

_- Selena, eu quero dormir. Você pode por favor me deixar dormir? Estou me arrependendo de ter vindo morar com você. _– Bufei, quase rindo, pois ambas sabíamos que aquilo era mentira.

Selena era a garota. Sim, aquele tipo de amor que eu disse que te liberta, mas te prende para sempre. Ela era isso para mim. Ela veio como um furacão, levou toda a dor embora, quebrou aquela barreira que eu demorei anos para construir. Ela fez tudo isso em um piscar de olhos sem nem eu mesma perceber. Quando percebi, já estava me pegando ouvindo canções de amor na rádio e pensando nela. Foi a coisa mais errada que já fiz na minha vida. Quem diria que a chave para aquela tal felicidade estava na minha melhor amiga? Eu sabia que não podia amá-la daquela forma, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Cada maldita frase de amor tocada por aí me fazia pensar nela. E não era de se espantar, ela era a pessoa mais linda tanto por dentro, quanto por fora. Qualquer um se apaixonaria. O meu problema é que aquilo não era só uma paixão, eu estava presa naquele tipo de amor que por mais que te torture, você gosta. Eu amava todas as sensações que Selena me trazia, eu amava amar aquela garota, pois comparado a tudo o que eu havia passado antes, o amor dela era uma cura.

Engraçado foi o jeito que eu a conheci, há pouco mais de um ano atrás. Uma amiga em comum havia nos chamado para uma festa, e nós nos damos bem na hora que nos conhecemos. Eu jurava que tinha sido apresentada a um anjo. Passamos a festa inteira sentadas conversando sobre tudo, desde filosofia até nossa sexualidade. Ela mexia no cabelo curto enquanto soltava aquela risada de sinos, e me dizia sobre sua paixão por homens. Ela já havia beijado uma ou duas garotas por diversão enquanto estava bêbada, mas jurava que se casaria com um homem rico, famoso, e claro, lindo. Naquele dia, eu apenas ri da garota quase bêbada em meus braços, e a levei para casa. Nossa amizade nasceu rapidamente, pois a partir daquele dia, não paramos de nos ver. Traçamos planos juntas e hoje estou eu aqui, com a garota hétero dos meus sonhos, morando no mesmo apartamento e sendo torturada por aquela magnífica beleza todos os dias.

_- Vai me dar carona até a casa dos meninos né? Por favor, por favor. Você não tem idéia do quanto Nick está me dando bola. Ele é super gato, beija super bem, e se você não fosse lésbica, poderia ficar com Joe. Azar o seu. Dois pra mim. _– A voz cantada soava no meu ouvido enquanto eu preparava o café. Eu já estava acostumada com Selena falando sobre meninos o dia inteiro, mas ainda sim era como se a cada dia fosse uma facada. Selena mergulhava de cabeça em relacionamentos, e sempre saia machucada, e quem era o band-aid? Sim, eu. Eu não suportava ver Selena machucada ou chorando por alguém que não a merecia, sendo que quem merecia, estava bem a sua frente.

_- Eu te levo sim, mas prometa que vai voltar antes das dez. Prometeu que iria jantar comigo e eu tenho uma surpresa para você. – _Me virei sorrindo para a mesma, levando o seu café para a mesa. Chegava a ser engraçado como eu cuidava de Selena como um bebê. Eu cuidava desde sua alimentação, até pentear seu cabelo antes de dormir.

_- Tudo bem cariño, te amo mi amor. _– Ela disse em seu sotaque latino. _– Mas que surpresa é essa? –_ Ela disse curiosa como sempre.

_- Se eu te contar não vai mais ser surpresa mi amor. –_ Imitei seu sotaque. Eu amava o jeito latino da minha garota.

Levei Selena para a casa dos Jonas e voltei para casa com o rádio no carro em um volume absurdo, cantando e observando a cidade maravilhosa que eu morava. Los Angeles sempre fora um sonho meu, e Selena havia decidido seguir esse sonho comigo, o que tornava aquela cidade cada vez mais perfeita e interessante. Nós exploramos cada pedaço daquela cidade dos anjos juntas, e tínhamos memórias para uma vida inteira. Selena era parte de cada pedaço dos meus sonhos, o que a tornava acima de tudo, o meu maior sonho.

Minha idéia de surpresa para Selena era algo simples, mas que a deixaria feliz. Ela não era uma garota muito fácil de surpreender, contando pela longa lista de namorados que ela tinha, todos eles fizeram coisas especiais para ela, tornando-a conhecedora de muitas coisas. Eu não era romântica, mas naquela noite tentaria ser. Tentaria mostrar a Selena que tudo o que ela havia procurando estava em mim. Queria deixar claro que eu era mais do que uma irmã mais velha, e que eu cuidaria dela para sempre como _minha garota. _Eu não quebraria nenhuma promessa que eu fizera a ela. Nós éramos para sempre independendo de tudo.

Por volta das 20:00 horas a casa estava delicadamente arrumada. Eu havia me inspirado, por mais que eu não soubesse cozinhar, fiz o prato preferido de Selena. A mesa estava farta de lasanha, picles, pães, bolo de chocolate, cupcakes, uvas, maçãs e tudo o que Selena adorava comer. A casa estava arrumada, tudo em seu devido lugar, e eu havia reduzido a intensidade da luz, dando um ar de luz de velas. Havia música calma na rádio, e tudo estava com um ar calmo. Me sentei no banco do piano a esquerda na sala e tentei acompanhar os sons do rádio enquanto esperava Selena chegar.

Estava tão distraída dedilhando as teclas do piano que nem percebi a hora passar, já estava sentada ali a meia hora quando escutei batidas fortes na porta. Selena. Só a pequena escandalosa batia assim.

_- Demi, demi, demi, abra logo, quero fazer xixi. _– A morena berrava do outro lado da porta e eu podia imagina-la dando pulinhos apertadas. Dei risada imaginando a cena.

_- Já vai, amor. – _Abri todos os feixes da porta e olhei Selena impaciente dando pulinhos como eu imaginava. Sorri enquanto ela entrava e fazia uma careta estranha.

_-Uau... o que aconteceu aqui? Isso é pra mim ou você está esperando alguém? _– Ela olhava o apartamento em volta com a expressão surpresa.

_- Bom, isso é pra você. Eu disse que haveria uma surpresa. _– Eu sorri um pouco envergonhada.

_- Demi, isso é fantástico... está tudo muito... lindo. _– Ela ainda estava um pouco boquiaberta enquanto andava em direção a mesa.

_- Vá ao banheiro enquanto eu tiro a lasanha do forno, e depois nos sentamos para comer e conversar. _– Eu pisquei e sorri para a mesma enquanto ela fazia o que eu instruí.

Tirei a lasanha do forno, levando também vinho e alguns copos para a mesa. Lá na sala Selena já estava sentada, cantarolando baixo a música conhecida do rádio. Uma ironia não planejada, no rádio tocava Lucky – Jason Mraz feat Colbie Caillat.

_- Lucky i'm in love with my best friend... _– Eu voltei cantarolando também, me sentando a mesa e olhando fixamente para Selena. Ela me olhava de volta, com certeza tentando achar algum propósito para aquilo tudo. Eu estava nervosa, mas Selena parecia confortável. Só um pouco desconfiada pela sua expressão.

Esfreguei as mãos em sinal de nervosismo, mas antes de qualquer coisa, iria servi-la. Me levantei para fazer o prato de Selena, colocando tudo o que a mesma adorava. Enchi seu copo de vinho, e observei a mesma comer.

_- Você não vai comer? Isso aqui está muito bom. Você nem sabe cozinhar, mas está de parabéns. Meu Deus, que delícia. – _Ela comia, aparentemente estava com fome para elogiar minha comida. Eu não era lá a melhor cozinheira, e era sempre Selena que fazia a comida da casa ou comíamos fora, mas naquela noite eu havia me empenhado para fazer algo bom.

_- Sel, você deve estar se perguntando o propósito disso tudo. _– Comecei a falar quando ela terminou de comer, e bebericava o vinho prestando atenção em mim. _– Bom, não é segredo nenhum que eu amo você. E que eu amo você muito mais... do que eu deveria amar. _– Dei uma pausa para encontrar as palavras certas._ – Esse jantar, tudo isso, é uma forma minha de tentar te mostrar o quanto eu te quero a cada dia mais. Eu sei que quando eu me declarei para você meses atrás eu prometi que iria ser forte e achar alguma forma de superar isso que eu sinto, e que eu nunca iria me afastar de você, mas tem ficado cada dia mais difícil estar perto de você e não te querer. Eu venho lutando todos os dias para te esquecer, mas fica tão difícil quando você está sempre perto de mim, com sua doçura, com seu jeito de criança, com sua dependência por mim para cuidar de você. Eu não sei mais como lidar com esse sentimento, e tem horas que eu acho que vou explodir. Eu amo você da maneira mais bonita que já amei alguém, e isso dói, dói tanto porque você me salvou, você quebrou a barreira do meu coração e limpou todas as decepções que estavam nele, mas ao mesmo tempo você entrou nele e você está tão envolvida, tão envolvida... você foi aquele amor que fica. E eu sinto muito por isso Selena, eu sinto muito ter me apaixonado por você, sinto muito que muitas vezes isso atrapalhe nossa amizade, mas eu sinto muito mais ainda por você não conseguir ver que ás vezes eu sou a pessoa certa para você. Eu sei que você gosta de homens, eu sei que é louca por eles, mas já parou para ver seu histórico com estes caras? Só tem decepção. E eu te acho uma garota muito forte por conseguir lidar com tudo isso. Mas toda vez que você se machuca quem está lá com você sou eu, e eu sempre vou estar. Em todos os momentos eu que estou com você. Eu partilho de cada momento seu de felicidade. Eu não estou aqui te pedindo em namoro, ou qualquer coisa, eu só quero uma chance. Eu sei que eu sou uma menina, mas eu nunca me senti dessa forma antes com ninguém, e eu não vou desistir disso. Eu não vou desistir de você. _– Respirei fundo passando o dorso da mão no rosto limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer. _– Eu amo você, Selena. Eu amo tanto você e isso está me matando. Porque sério, eu morreria por você. _

Selena lutava consigo mesma e isso estava bem claro em seu rosto. Ela queria chorar mas não se permitia. Ela me olhava com amor, raiva, tristeza, tudo misturado ao mesmo tempo e eu não sabia o que pensar ou esperar.

_- Eu... eu... _– Ela tentava dizer mas eu a parei.

_- Antes de me dizer qualquer coisa, escute a música que eu fiz para você. _– Me sentei ao piano e dedilhei as teclas tentando encontrar o tom.

_- Eu não deveria te amar, mas eu quero, eu simplesmente não consigo me virar._

_Eu não deveria te olhar, mas eu não posso me mover, não consigo desviar o olhar..._

Comecei cantando olhando fixamente para Selena que lutava em não sustentar meu olhar, mas quanto mais ela desviava, mais eu procurava seu olhar.

_- E eu não sei como ficar bem se não estou, porque eu não sei como fazer esse sentimento parar... _ – Fechei os olhos e cantei cada parte daquela música. Cada palavra era verdade e eu queria que Selena sentisse a minha verdade.

_- Só para você saber esse sentimento está me tomando o controle e eu não posso ajuda-lo.._

_Eu não vou me sentar por perto, eu não posso deixa-lo vencer agora_

_Eu pensei, você deveria saber, eu dei o meu melhor para desistir de você mas eu não quero.._

_Eu só direi isso tudo antes de ir, só para você saber... _

Terminei o refrão lutando para não chorar. Selena havia se sentado ao meu lado e estava chorando. Sua luta interna havia terminado e ela havia se permitido chorar. Um meio sorriso estava em seu rosto enquanto ela me observava tocar e cantar.

_- Está ficando difícil ficar perto de você, existe tanto que não posso dizer... _ – Olhei fixamente em seus olhos enquanto cantava essa parte. Ela abaixou o olhar olhando para suas próprias mãos.

_- E você me faz querer ter sentimentos, e olhar de outro jeito..._

_Esse vazio está me matando_

_E estou querendo saber porque esperei tanto tempo_

_Olhando o passado eu percebi, isso estava sempre lá para nunca ser dito_

_E eu estou esperando aqui, estive esperando aqui... _

Cantei as últimas notas finalizando com o último toque do piano. Meu olhar sustentava o de Selena e eu não sabia o que dizer. Tudo o que havia para ser dito estava presente naquela música. Selena me abraçou forte. Seus braços magros magros envolveram meu pescoço, e eu puxei a cabeça um pouco para trás para observá-la. As lágrimas não paravam de rolar de seu rosto, e eu as sequei com beijos suaves. Selena fechou os olhos, e em um ato automático eu beijei seus lábios. Ela exitou no começo, mas logo seus lábios se abriram dando passagem para minha língua adentrar em sua boca. Uma de minhas mãos estava em sua cintura, e a outra em seu rosto puxando-a para mais perto. Era um beijo calmo mas intenso. O gosto doce dos lábios de Selena, a sensação de tê-la ali tão próxima a mim. Chupei seus lábios delicadamente enquanto Selena se desvencilhava do beijo. Eu sorri abrindo os olhos encontrando a mesma com um meio sorriso de volta para mim.

_- Foi o beijo mais sincero e apaixonado que alguém já me deu na vida. _– Selena finalmente falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio tentando entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Eu sorri com o comentário mas eu sabia que depois daquilo viria um "mas" e a conversa tomaria um rumo do qual eu não iria gostar.

_- Mas... eu não posso, Demi. Não posso fazer isso com você. Desde que nos conhecemos, eu nunca te olhei dessa maneira, nunca te olhei com essa devoção que você me olha. O problema não é você. O problema é que eu não consigo me ver assim. Não consigo me ver com uma garota. É tudo muito estranho para mim. Eu passei a vida inteira me imaginando com um príncipe e eu ainda estou a procura dele. Eu não me vejo com uma princesa. Eu sou a princesa, sei que sou a sua princesa, mas você infelizmente não é a minha. Eu não gosto disso e acho que nunca iria me aceitar assim. O que eu diria a minha mãe, ao meu pai, minha família? Eu não posso Demi, eu sinto muito. Eu sinto tanto porque eu queria que fosse recíproco, mas eu não posso retribuir. E o que mais dói é que eu não sei o que te dizer para fazer porque eu NÃO POSSO te perder. – _Ela deu ênfase nisso e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. _– Eu não posso te perder, não posso ficar longe. Eu não imagino como seria minha vida sem você, cariño. Eu sei que é muito egoísta da minha parte te pedir para ficar aqui comigo, mas por favor, não vá embora. Eu te imploro Demi, não vá embora. _– Selena chorava e era um choro assustado, com medo. Suas mãos tremiam em meu rosto.

Envolvi seu corpo em meu abraço confortador como sempre e alisei o topo de sua cabeça como eu sempre fazia quando Selena chorava.

_- Eu... eu não vou embora. Eu só... preciso de um tempo. Eu prometi que nunca iria deixar você e vou cumprir, mas eu preciso de um tempo, Selena. Preciso de um tempo de você. Eu passo muito tempo cuidando de você e me focando nesse sentimento. Mas isso está me matando aos poucos e eu não sei quanto mais eu vou agüentar. _

Ela tentou dizer mais alguma coisa depois daquilo mas eu me levantei. Selena me olhou ainda chorando. A dor no meu peito era enorme. Cada palavra que ela havia me dito era como se fosse uma facada, e por mais que eu não quisesse, eu me sentia destruída pela pessoa que havia me salvado. Eu não podia culpá-la, pois ela não havia culpa alguma, mas eu me culpava. Me culpava por ter me apaixonado e por ter sido fraca o suficiente para deixar aquilo crescer. Eu me culpava por não conseguir ficar perto de Selena sem quere-la. Me culpava por causar aquela dor a Selena, por fazer ela passar por aquela situação. Tudo o que eu queria era que Selena pudesse ficar em paz sem mim, mas ela implorava para que eu ficasse. Ela pedia para que eu ficasse como uma criança pede para a mãe não ir embora. Aquilo me matava porque eu sabia que não podia deixar Selena, mas tudo o que meu coração pedia era aquilo. Era um alívio para a dor. Mas como seria um alívio para a dor, sendo que mais tarde, eu sofreria com a dor da saudade e voltaria para ela de novo?

Pensei por alguns minutos antes de ir embora, e quando estava na porta para ir, Selena tocou meu braço. Seu olhar era de dor.

_- Não vá, por favor... _– Ela balbuciou.

Eu não consegui. Fiquei paralisada. A puxei para meus braços e a abracei forte. Eu não conseguiria deixa-la. Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria. Eu era uma fraca, covarde apaixonada que lutaria com aquele sentimento todos os dias até que um dia Deus resolvesse cessar-me da dor.

Coloquei minha amizade com Selena acima de qualquer outro sentimento depois daquele dia. Nunca comentamos ou falamos daquele beijo ou daquele episódio. Fui agindo da mesma forma com ela e ela da mesma comigo. Nossa promessa era ficarmos uma com a outra independendo de tudo, e eu iria cumprir mesmo que ficar perto dela matasse uma parte de mim a cada dia mais. Porque o amor era isso. O amor era essa redenção, era dar e não esperar nada em troca. Era amar de uma forma e se contentar em ser amada de outra. Selena fora e sempre será o amor de minha vida, mas infelizmente, algumas vezes, nós não podemos ser o amor da vida daquele de quem mais amamos.


	2. Already Gone

**Então, para a alegria de muitos, a one shot vai virar fic. Muitos pediram e a pessoa que me inspirou a escrever isso também pediu continuação. Enfim, essa história é para você Gabi. Eu te amo amo mais do que você pode imaginar ou sentir. Nós somos para sempre. Xx. **

Me sentei de frente para o piano. Respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de começar a tocar a música conhecida. Selena ainda estava sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas, sem entender muito bem.

_- Você vai entender quando eu cantar. _– Disse olhando para sua careta estranha, com certeza respondendo as milhares de perguntas que se passavam pela sua cabeça.

Toquei a introdução da música e fechei os olhos. Eu sabia que Selena conhecia aquela música, e sabia que ela entenderia a mensagem perfeitamente.

_- Se lembra de todas as coisas que queríamos? Agora todas as nossas memórias estão assombradas... nós fomos feitas para dizer adeus. _– Eu cantei e pude sentir a respiração de Selena ficar pesada na sala. Seu coração provavelmente havia disparado, e em alguns minutos, ela estava sentada no banco ao meu lado, apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro.

_- Mesmo sem punhos levantados, nunca teria dado certo_

_Nós nunca fomos feitos para lutar ou morrer_

_Eu não quis que nos queimássemos _

_Eu não vim para te machucar_

_Mas agora eu não consigo parar _

O peito de Selena subia e descia rapidamente a cada palavra que eu cantava. Eu lutava para não chorar. Eu havia prometido a mim ser forte e não deixar que as emoções de Selena me fizessem mudar de idéia.

_- Eu quero que você saiba que não importa aonde essa estrada der alguém tem que abrir mão, _

_E eu quero que você saiba que você não poderia ter me amado melhor_

_Mas eu quero que você siga em frente_

_Então eu estou indo embora..._

Senti meu ombro molhado e me dei conta de que Selena estava chorando. Não chore Demi, não chore, você prometeu a si mesma não deixar nada atrapalhar sua decisão.

_- Não faça isso comigo... por favor..._ – Selena sussurrou baixo, quase sem voz em meio ao choro.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de continuar a cantar. Meus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que eu não queria derramar.

_- Olhar para você torna tudo mais difícil, mas eu sei que encontrará outra pessoa que não irá faze-la chorar sempre_

_Começou com um beijo perfeito, então nós pudemos sentir o veneno entrando_

_Perfeição não conseguiu manter esse amor vivo_

Cantar essa música para Selena estava mostrando a ela onde eu gostaria de chegar. Eu precisava ir embora. Eu precisava deixar Selena um pouco, e me focar em esquecer tudo aquilo que eu sentia por ela. Desde o dia em que eu a beijei na sala, em que eu coloquei todos os sentimentos para fora naquele jantar, tudo estava indo de mal a pior. Selena continuava saindo com garotos, se machucando, e voltando para chorar no meu peito. Eu havia decidido colocar nossa amizade acima de qualquer outro sentimento, mas o meu amor por ela era imenso demais para ser colocado em segundo plano. Eu não consegui fazer o sentimento parar, e a dor muito menos. Eu estava no meu ponto de explosão. Eu não estava agüentando mais tudo aquilo e havia tomado uma decisão. Eu precisava me afastar. Não para sempre, mas por um tempo. Eu havia prometido nunca deixa-la porque nós éramos para sempre, mas eu não estava deixando-a, apenas tirando um tempo para cuidar das feridas que a mesma fez em mim sem querer. Eu não culpava Selena por nada, mas mesmo assim, ela ainda era a pessoa que mais me machucava no mundo. Ela era meu céu e meu inferno. Meu anjo e meu demônio interno.

_- Você sabe que eu te amo muito, eu te amo o suficiente para deixa-la ir_

_Você não pode consertar nada quando sabe que isso é errado_

_Não há como seguir em frente, então eu estou indo embora... _

Toquei as notas finais e suspirei, ainda com as mãos paradas sobre as teclas. Olhava para baixo esperando que Selena falasse algo mas o silêncio permaneceu ali por minutos. Era um silêncio de despedida.

_- Eu não quero que você vá... _– Ela finalmente falou cortando o silêncio com a voz entrecortada pelo choro.

_- Eu preciso, Selena. Eu não vou embora para sempre. Eu vou voltar. Eu só preciso de um tempo de você. _– Eu disse segurando o choro preso na garganta. Aquilo estava sendo muito mais difícil para mim do que para ela. Eu estava desistindo da garota que eu jurava ser o amor da minha vida.

_- Para onde você vai? – _Selena ainda chorava.

_- Para algum lugar em No_va Iorque, _tenho alguns conhecidos lá. Eu sei que é longe, mas é o único lugar que posso ficar no momento. Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Irei ficar bem. _– Me levantei decidida a ir embora daquele apartamento e só voltar quando eu realmente soubesse que o meu sentimento por Selena não iria mais me machucar. Eu não podia mais ouvir sua voz embargada pelo choro tentando de todas as formas me fazer ficar. Eu não queria ir mas era o certo para mim. Caminhei até a porta e parei quando os braços magros de Selena me agarraram.

_- Me solta, Selena. Nada do que você diga me fará ficar. Eu amo você e espero que se cuide. _– Sai pela porta sem olhar para trás. A dor estava me consumindo e eu estava quase voltando atrás. Eu ouvia o choro de Selena e me sentia um monstro por causar tudo aquilo. Desci as escadas do condomínio correndo, cega em meio as lágrimas que insistam em correr. Eu desconhecia aquela dor. Era mais uma para a coleção? Eu não suportava aquilo. Peguei o primeiro táxi que passava na rua. Abaixei a cabeça entre minhas pernas e chorei.

**Selena's POV **

**4 meses depois. **

_Demi corria atrás de mim com o semblante sapeca e a areia da praia na mão. Eu corria o mais rápido que podia, mas a morena dos cabelos pretos estava me alcançando. Eu estava sem fôlego quando me dei por vencida e cai no chão, com o peito subindo e descendo em arfadas. Demi subiu em cima de mim e jogou areia no meu cabelo, rindo escandalosamente do meu estado. _

_- Você me paga, idiota. – Eu dizia rindo junto da mesma. A risada de Demi era escandalosa, fazia com que eu risse mais da própria risada dela do que da situação que nos encontrávamos. _

_- Vamos para casa tomar banho e depois assistir muitos filmes, cariño. – Demi me puxava e como eu estava molenga, a mesma deixou que eu subisse em suas costas. Me carregou até dentro de casa. _

_- Selena? Selenaaaaa? Hey, alô, planeta terra chamando?_ – Escutei a voz rouca me tirar dos meus pensamentos. Harry me chamava e balançava os braços na minha frente tentando chamar a minha atenção.

-_ Ah, me desculpe amor, eu fiz de novo? Ando muito distraída por conta do cansaço, me desculpe. _– Eu voltei a mim mesma percebendo que eu estava apoiada no balcão da cozinha na mesma posição a certa de 15 minutos. Harry estava preparando o meu café e me contando sobre sua viagem ao México e eu mal prestava atenção. Tudo o que se passava pela minha cabeça era Demi. Naquele dia completavam 4 meses que a mesma havia partido e tudo o que eu queria saber era se ela estava bem. Ela não me ligava e não atendia minhas ligações, não respondia email, nem mensagem nenhuma.

Minha sorte fora encontrar Harry. Um lindo e doce menino que havia se mudado para a cidade grande a pouco tempo com seus outros 4 irmãos. Harry era o sonho americano adolescente. Aquele tipo de menino meigo no olhar, feroz nas atitudes e que quando quer, consegue. Eu havia conhecido ele através de uma das festas que Taylor havia me arrastado. Fiquei com ele enquanto estava bêbada e não me lembro de muita coisa, só que no dia seguinte Harry me ligava pedindo para marcarmos para sair. Saímos muitas vezes até ele me pedir em namoro e eu aceitar. Ele me ocupava e eu pensava menos em Demi quando estava com ele.

_- Harry, se importa de ficar no apartamento dos seus irmãos hoje? Acho que preciso de um tempo sozinha. Sabe como é, estou de tpm. Preciso fazer algumas coisas de menina com a Taylor._ – Eu disse melosa me aproximando do mesmo sabendo que ele não iria negar. Selei meus lábios com os dele e sorri após soltar.

_- Sem problemas. Te vejo amanhã. E se alimente, mocinha. _– Ele pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Suspirei aliviada por finalmente estar sozinha. Eu amava Harry, mas precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem e sua faladeira não estava me deixando pensar direito.

Fui até o antigo quarto de Demi e me deitei em sua cama, colocando o travesseiro sobre meu rosto. O cheiro dela ainda estava ali. Eu sentia tanta falta de minha melhor amiga. Sentia falta dos seus cuidados, da sua voz, da forma que ela cantava para mim antes de dormir. Do jeito que ela penteava meu cabelo e pegava no meu pé para comer. Eram coisas nossas. Coisas de melhores amigas. Eu me sentia muito egoísta por pensar só em mim, eu sabia que Demi estava em algum lugar melhor sem mim, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de sentir sua falta. Eu não passava um dia sem pensar ou sonhar com ela. Eu sabia que ela faria falta, mas não imaginava ser tão grande assim.

Suspirei pesadamente e tirei o celular do bolso. Resolvi ligar para ela de novo mesmo sabendo que eu seria ignorada pela milésima vez só nos últimos 4 meses. Disquei o número já conhecido e esperei chamar. Um toque, dois, três, quatro...

_- Alô, Selena? _– Eu ouvi a voz conhecida do outro lado da linha.

_- Demi! Demi, Demi, você me atendeu! Demi eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito, eu sinto tanto sua falta, por favor Demi volte. Não desliga o telefone, por favor. –_ Eu não sabia o que dizer, apenas queria que ela voltasse para casa.

_- Sel, eu estou voltando para casa. Eu iria te ligar mais tarde. Eu chego na semana que vem, e espero que não se importe, mas estou levando uma... hum... amiga. _– Ela disse e eu ouvi algumas risadas no fundo. _– Naya pare, estou no telefone._ – Demi dizia para alguém que provavelmente era a dona das risadas.

_- Tudo bem, eu te pego na aeroporto. Estou com muitas saudades Demi. Espero que a gente possa se resolver quando chegar aqui. _

_- Já estamos resolvidas a meses, Selena. Mas quando eu chegar aí, conversamos. Preciso desligar. Eu te mando uma mensagem quando eu for partir daqui de NY. Se cuide. _– O telefone ficou mudo. Mil perguntas se passavam pela minha cabeça. A primeira era quem a era a moça chamada Naya que Demi estava provavelmente trazendo para casa. E por que ela havia agido com tanta indiferença no telefone comigo? Eu havia dito mil vezes que estava morrendo de saudades e ela parecia nem se importar. Eu esperava uma Demi cheia de saudades, que me amasse da forma que só ela sabia amar mesmo por telefone. Mas ela havia sido um pouco fria demais para ser a minha Demi. Eu estava preocupada com a Demi que chegaria em casa na semana que vem, mas a saudade e ansiedade que eu estava me fizeram esquecer aquilo e contar ansiosamente os dias para quando a minha Demi chegasse.

**Posto mais amanhã, prometo! Estou muito animada com essa fic pois já tenho muitas idéias. Reviews? **


	3. The way i loved you

**Vou tentar postar um capítulo a cada 2 dias, não sei... depende do meu humor e inspiração para escrever. Já tenho a fic toda planejada na cabeça, mas aceito sugestões. E para quem me perguntou de The Last Chance, atualizarei ainda essa semana. Obrigada a quem está lendo. Esse capítulo é dedicado a você Karina, eu te amo. **

**Selena's POV**

Eu erguia a cabeça e ficava na ponta dos pés procurando o rosto familiar entre as muitas pessoas que desembarcavam. Mesmo sendo alta, ainda não conseguia enxergar o rosto de minha melhor amiga por entre aqueles desconhecidos. O vôo de Nova Iorque havia pousado há mais de 1 hora, e com toda aquela coisa de polícia federal, Demi ainda estava lá dentro. Ela havia mandado uma mensagem dizendo que estava de saída. Eu procurava desesperadamente, a ansiedade era grande. Meu coração quase pulava do peito, e cada segundo de espera estava se tornando uma tortura.

A última semana havia passado voando. Me mantive ocupada o tempo inteiro para não me concentrar na ansiedade que eu estava pela chegada de Demi. Eu havia pedido a Harry para me ajudar a pintar o apartamento novamente, e deixar tudo em perfeita ordem para quando Demi voltasse para casa. Harry estava muito ansioso para conhecê-la, e sinceramente, eu não sabia até que ponto isso era bom. Era bom porque eu queria que minha melhor amiga se desse bem com meu namorado, mas era ruim porque minha melhor amiga era apaixonada por mim e eu não sabia como ela lidaria comigo namorando outra pessoa. Ela já havia passado por isso tantas vezes antes, mas dessa vez, algo entre mim e Harry era diferente. Ele foi e está sendo o relacionamento mais duradouro que eu já tive. Harry não sabia da história, e nem porque Demi tinha partido, mas esse era um ponto que eu havia chegado a conclusão que ele não precisava saber.

_- Selena! _– Escutei a voz conhecida me chamar e rapidamente virei em direção de onde havia vindo o som. Demi estava vindo em minha direção, sorridente, puxando as malas e de mãos dadas com uma garota da qual eu desconhecia. Naya, presumi.

_- Demi, ah meu Deus, que saudades!_ – Envolvi o corpo de minha amiga em um abraço apertado assim que a mesma se aproximou. Ela me abraçou de volta e pude sentir o calor do abraço e desejei que aquilo durasse para sempre. Naquele momento me toquei o tanto de falta que Demi fazia em minha vida. Me soltei do abraço e a olhei. A morena estava diferente. Diferente de uma forma boa. O cabelo ainda continuava preto cor de carvão mas todo repicado, em contraste com a pele que estava ainda mais pálida. O sorriso continuava avassalador. Demi estava linda.

_- Sel, que saudades. Você continua fantástica. _– A morena falava com um sorriso estampado no rosto. _– Essa é Naya, minha... namorada. _– Demi apresentava a outra morena ao seu lado. Alta, corpo escultural de dar inveja em qualquer uma, um olhar cativante e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Eu olhei para a mesma e dei um meio sorriso, sem perceber o quão falso ele estava soando. Demi namorando? Eu realmente não esperava por isso. 4 meses atrás ela estava apaixonada por mim, foi embora, e simplesmente volta para casa com uma namorada. Respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando não transparecer minha raiva, porque nem eu mesma estava me entendendo naquele momento. Era certo Demi namorar. Era a forma dela de me esquecer e continuar com nossa amizade, não era? Eu não sabia porque aquilo estava me incomodando.

_- Prazer em conhece-la, Naya. Sou Selena, mas disso você já sabe. _– Dei um sorriso sem dentes. _– Vamos para casa. _– Eu disse finalmente, ajudando Demi com suas malas.

O caminho para casa foi resumido em Demi contando suas experiências em Nova Iorque, em como ela conhecera Naya e em como as duas se divertiram na cidade. Naya era de Los Angeles e assim como Demi só estava passando alguns meses em Nova Iorque, como um passeio. As duas se deram bem e assim desenvolveram um relacionamento. Naya aparentava ser uma garota boa e isso era o que mais me deixava intrigada, pois eu já queria achar algum defeito nela para odiá-la com algum motivo. Deixei Naya em sua casa, que por sinal não era muito longe do nosso apartamento, e quando ela foi se despedir de Demi, deram um beijo demorado. Olhei para o retrovisor, tentando não transparecer nenhum sentimento para Demi. Assim que a melação terminou, dirigi de volta para casa em silêncio. Demi parecia confortável com a situação então deixei por assim. O silêncio não permaneceu por muito tempo quando chegamos em casa.

Demi entrou no apartamento sorridente vendo tudo arrumado. Foi para seu quarto e encontrou tudo limpo, paredes pintadas em um branco gelo, sua cama devidamente arrumada, e tudo da forma como ela havia deixado. Me sentei no sofá da sala esperando a mesma tomar um banho rápido e vir se deitar ao meu lado onde pousou a cabeça nas minhas pernas.

_- Que cansaço. _– Demi olhou para cima e encontrou meu olhar. _– Senti sua falta, cariño. _– Ela disse, e logo após bocejou.

_- Como se atreve, Demetria? Como se atreve a sair desse apartamento me largando daquela forma, e depois volta dizendo que tudo já estava resolvido entre nós? E depois volta dizendo que sentiu minha falta? Como se atreve a voltar namorando? _– As palavras saiam descontroladamente da minha boca. Eu mal pensava antes de falar qualquer coisa.

_- Como é que é, Selena? – _Demi levantou a cabeça de meu colo para me olhar melhor. Sua expressão era confusa.

_- É isso o que você ouviu, Demi. Eu passei meses sentindo a sua falta. Você nunca retornou uma ligação minha nem ao menos para me dizer se estava bem. Você tem noção do quanto eu sofri na sua ausência? _– Meus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas. _– Eu fiquei tão feliz com a sua volta, e quando você vem, me aparece com uma namorada. Você me superou muito fácil, não é? _– Eu cuspi as palavras entaladas em minha garganta.

_- Não era isso o que você queria, Selena? Você não queria que eu te superasse? Pois bem, para sua alegria, eu conheci uma pessoa maravilhosa e me dei a chance de ser feliz com ela. Eu não estou te entendendo. Eu implorei chances para você e você nunca me deu nenhuma e se acha no direito de reclamar por eu voltar para casa namorando? Selena, pare de ser egoísta. Eu nunca retornei as suas ligações pois não estava pronta para lidar com você. Eu só voltei para casa porque Naya tinha que voltar a Los Angeles. E não Selena, eu não superei você. Mas eu estou dando o meu melhor para isso. Naya é fantástica, e ela me quer. E eu desejo quere-la tanto quanto a mesma me quer. Eu sinto muito se isso te perturba, mas não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. _– Demi se levantou e me deixou sozinha sentada. Eu estava borbulhando de raiva. Eu não sabia porque estava me sentindo daquela forma. Eu deveria estar feliz por Demi estar me superando, mas ao contrário, eu estava com ciúmes. Peguei meu celular em cima da mesa e liguei para a única pessoa que conseguiria me acalmar naquele momento.

_- Oi meu amor. _– Meu namorado atendeu no segundo toque, com sua voz rouca entusiasmada.

_- Harry, vamos sair. Chame seus irmãos. Ligarei para Taylor. Hoje é dia de beber. _– Dei uma risada maliciosa.

_- Você sabe que não recuso beber, mas... sua amiga não chegou hoje? Você disse que iria passar um tempo com ela em casa hoje. _– A voz de Harry demonstrava estranhamento.

_- Não, na verdade, ela tem coisas melhores para fazer. E eu quero ficar com você. Me pegue aqui em casa daqui meia hora. Até daqui a pouco. _– Desliguei o telefone sem esperar alguma resposta sabendo que Harry viria de qualquer forma. Ele não sabia dizer não para mim.

**Demi's POV **

_- E poderia ser maravilhoso, poderia ser mágico _

_Poderia ser tudo o que eu esperava, um milagre _

_Mas mesmo se eu me apaixonar de novo por alguém novo_

_Nunca poderia ser do jeito que eu amei você... _

Eu cantei o refrão suavemente acompanhando pelas notas que eu tocava no piano. Eram duas da manhã e Selena ainda não havia voltado para casa. Eu estava ficando preocupada, ela havia saído e não tinha dito para onde ia. As palavras que a mesma havia proferido ainda martelavam em minha cabeça tentando me fazer entender o por quê daquilo. "_Eu fiquei tão feliz com a sua volta, e quando você vem, me aparece com uma namorada. Você me superou muito fácil, não é_ _?"_ Selena não tinha o direito de agir daquela forma. Não depois de tudo o que passamos para eu chegar ao estado de ir embora. Eu merecia a chance de ser feliz, não merecia? O que me intrigava era o fato de que Selena nunca havia sentido ciúmes meus daquela forma, e eu não entendia o por quê daquilo naquela situação. Eu me sentia bem com Naya. Eu não a amava, e o que eu sentia por ela não chegava nem aos pés do que eu sentia por Selena, mas Naya me fazia bem. Ela afastava a dor e cuidava de mim. Era bom ser cuidada ás vezes. Eu nunca amaria alguém da forma que amei e amo Selena, mas eu precisava seguir em frente. Selena tinha deixado claro suas intenções amigáveis comigo e eu respeitei. Eu fui embora e superei de alguma forma.

_- Deixa-la ir está me fazendo sentir tão fria_

_E eu tenho tentado fingir que não dói _

_Mas isso só piora tudo_

_Veja, eu estou um desastre por dentro_

_Minha língua está amarrada_

_E todo o meu corpo se sente tão fraco_

_O futuro pode ser tudo o que eu realmente preciso_

_Eu te amei como você me amou, como algo puro e sagrado_

_Como algo que nunca poderá ser substituído... _

Cantei as últimas letras finalizando com um último bater na tecla do piano. Tocar e cantar todas as minhas emoções era a minha forma de esvaziar minha alma, de escapar do meu interior. Era evasivo. Eu ainda olhava para as teclas do piano, passando meus dedos por elas e dando início a uma nova música quando meu celular tocou. Era o toque de Selena.

_Cause after all this time, i'm still into you... _Eu atendi antes de pular para o refrão.

_- Alô Selena?Onde você está? Tem idéia de que horas são?Eu estava preocupada com você! _– Eu quase gritei ao telefone, mas tudo o que eu ouvia do outro lado da linha era um barulho muito alto, parecia ser um som pesado.

_- Oi Demi, demi, demiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _– A voz estridente do outro lado da linha entregava seu estado de embriaguez.

_- Selena você está bêbada?Onde você está? – _Eu perguntei furiosa.

_- Eu estou... aonde eu estou?Eu não sei, não sei... _– Ela dava risadas altas. _– Acho que estou em uma festa aqui em Beverlly Hills Demi... você vai vir me buscar não é?Acho que me perdi dos meus amigos... _– Ela continuava rindo como se tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira.

_- Fique onde está. Estarei ai em 15 minutos. Não saia de onde está! _– Desliguei o telefone rapidamente, peguei as chaves do carro e saí em disparada.

Cheguei a casa abarrotada em cerca de 10 minutos. Nosso bairro não era muito distante de Beverlly Hills e achar a casa dando festa não fora muito difícil, já que era a única na rua com um som absurdamente alto. Estacionei o carro em qualquer lugar e sai procurando por Selena no meio daquele pessoal estranho. O cheiro de bebida, cigarros e drogas no lugar era forte. Fui me afastando do cheiro, indo para um canto mais calmo quando avistei Selena de longe, sentada no chão, brincando com a grama e com um copo vermelho na mão.

_- Graças a Deus! –_ Eu disse assim que cheguei perto de Selena, a puxando do chão.

_- Demiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _– A latina se jogou em meus braços, me apertando em um abraço. O cheiro de álcool exalava da morena alta. _– Você veioooo, é bom te ver aqui... é muito bom... _– Selena dizia com a voz embriagada, cambaleando até mesmo em meus braços. _– Vamos dançar... você dança comigo... _– Ela tentava me arrastar mas não tinha forças nem para ela mesma ficar em pé.

_- Vamos para casa, Selena. Meu deus, é impossível não rir do seu estado, mas estou tão brava que quero te matar. Vamos para casa agora. _– Eu disse séria.

_- Ok mamãe... _– Selena deu gritinhos em sua risada bêbada e fui arrastando a mesma para longe daquela multidão. Ela ia dizendo coisas completamente sem sentido até chegarmos no carro. Abri a porta para a mesma entrar mas ela não quis.

_- Ande Selena, eu não tenho todo tempo do mundo. Entre no carro. _– Eu tentava empurra-la mas ela se mantinha fora.

_- Só entro se você me beijar. _– Ela se aproximou de mim e eu arregalei os olhos na hora. Selena jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me prensou no carro, colocando sua coxa em minha cintura.

_- Selena você está ouvindo a si mesma?Ah claro que não, você está bêbada! _– Eu tentei me desvencilhar dos braços magros mas a mesma me prendia com força. O rosto dela estava próximo ao meu, e por um segundo quase cedi a distância. Mas eu não podia. Selena estava bêbada e aquilo seria se aproveitar. Empurrei a garota para longe de mim e respirei fundo tentando tomar o controle meu próprio corpo.

_- Eu sei que você quer Dem Dem, me beije por favor... _– Ela aproximou o rosto mais uma vez do meu antes que eu pudesse me afastar os seus lábios já estavam sobre os meus. Selena era urgente no beijo, puxando meus cabelos e meu rosto para perto com seus dedos magros. Eu sabia que aquilo era errado mas eu não conseguia resistir. Segurei na cintura de Selena e a virei, colando-a no carro e descendo minha mão pelo seu corpo. As mãos de Selena agora passeavam pelo meu corpo, adentrando por dentro de minha blusa. Em um ato automático eu abri a porta do carro, deitando Selena sobre o banco de trás e me impulsionando por cima dela. Beijei seu pescoço e fui descendo os beijos até o cós de sua blusa. O peito de Selena arfava e eu pudia sentir sua respiração quente em minha pele.

-_ Eu quero você, Demi... _– Ela sussurrou baixinho em meu ouvido, trazendo arrepios por todo o meu corpo. As unhas de Selena arranhavam minhas costas por de baixo da minha blusa. _– Eu quero sentir você, amor... _– A voz embriagada e rouca de Selena em meu ouvido me fazia ter urgência em tirar sua roupa. Tirei sua blusa em um ato de insanidade, e desci beijos por sua barriga, mordiscando, chupando, até o cós de sua calça. Subi os beijos novamente, beijando o pescoço de Selena, enquanto uma de minhas mãos massageava seus seios. Beijei os lábios de Selena novamente, dessa vez com mais ardor do que antes, mordisquei e chupei seus lábios até senti-los inchar em minha boca. Os gemidos de dor e prazer de Selena me deixavam cada vez mais insana.

_- Não posso fazer isso com você agora, não nesse seu estado... _– Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, voltando a realidade. _– Quem sabe um dia, quando você resolver me querer sóbria. _– Eu me levantei de cima de Selena, dei a ela sua blusa e fechei a porta do carro, me dirigindo para o banco da frente. A expressão de Selena era de indignada, com vontade, tesão, e sem entender. Não demorou muito para que a mesma caísse no sono depois de alguma voltas pelo bairro até chegarmos em casa.

Tive que carregar Selena no colo até o apartamento pois a mesma estava em um sono profundo. A coloquei na cama, cobri e fechei a porta. Me olhei no espelho e vi as marcas do que tínhamos feito no carro. Meus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados, minhas costas tão arranhadas que chegava a sair sangue, e meu pescoço marcado com o batom e chupões de Selena.

Me sentei no sofá pensando na merda que tinha acabado de fazer. Tinha me aproveitado de minha melhor amiga bêbada e confusa. Apoiei a cabeça nas mãos e suspirei pensando no que fazer. No final, acabei adormecendo ali mesmo.

**Reviews? É muito importante pra mim saber se vocês estão gostando. XX.**


	4. Confuse

**Espero que gostem. E obrigada a todos que estão lendo. Aprecio muito. **

**Demi's POV**

_O corpo de Selena se movia em sincronia com o meu, seus dedos traçavam uma linha em meus lábios devagar e antes que eu pudesse respirar, seus lábios estavam nos meus. Desci minha mão para a sua cintura, enquanto a conduzia naquela dança noturna em meu quarto. A sensação era de paz. Os lábios de Selena se moviam carinhosamente e delicadamente nos meus, sua língua tocava meu céu e me arrancava suspiros e gemidos manhosos de prazer. Selena afastou o rosto do meu, selou nossos lábios mais uma vez e sorriu. Eu estava tão feliz que não conseguia falar. _

_- Eu te amo, cariño . – Ela quebrou o silêncio, proferindo meu apelido preferido com sua voz aveludada. _

- _Eu te amo, minha latina. Não há mais nada que eu queira tanto além de você. – Eu sorri, sabendo que cada palavra daquela era verdade. _

De repente um barulho. Alguns passos, e cada vez mais perto. Abri os olhos, me encontrando na realidade de estar deitada no sofá na mesma posição que havia dormido na noite anterior. Não passava de um sonho. Suspirei, esfreguei os olhos e me sentei, tentando me despertar completamente. A sensação do sonho era tão viva que ainda estava em mim.

_- Bom dia, meu raio de sol. _– A voz de Naya preencheu o silêncio da sala enquanto ela vinha até mim e selou nossos lábios em um beijo de bom dia.

_- Bom dia... é, hum, como entrou? Desculpe, sou meio perdida quando acordo, você sabe. _– Gesticulei com as mãos tentando disfarçar meu nervosismo. Eu havia quase transado com Selena noite passada, tinha acabado de acordar de um sonho perfeito com a mesma, e dava de cara com minha a minha namorada. Selena, me lembrei e meu coração acelerou. Será que ainda estava dormindo?

_- Você me deu a chave extra, amor. Disse que eu poderia vir passar o dia contigo hoje, ontem. Não se lembra?_ – Ela se sentou ao meu lado entrelaçando nossos dedos, dando um sorriso animado. Agora eu me lembrava. Eu havia encontrado Naya um pouco depois que Selena havia saído sem me avisar depois de nossa briga e a convidado para vir em casa. Mal eu sabia que seria uma péssima idéia mais tarde.

_- Sim, meu amor, lembro sim. _– Eu sorri tentando agir normalmente. Me sentia péssima em olhar para Naya e me lembrar que noite passada eu havia beijado outra boca. Não que eu me arrependesse, pois era Selena, mas eu não sabia o que seria dali para frente. Eu ainda precisava conversar com Selena sóbria. Será que a mesma estava tão bêbada a ponto de acordar no outro dia e não se lembrar de nada? Eu estava temendo.

Naya passou as pontas dos dedos sobre meus cabelos os puxando para trás deixando meu pescoço livre e depositou leves beijos ali. Foi subindo até encostar os lábios nos meus e suga-los com carinho. Era diferente dos de Selena, não causavam a mesma sensação que a mesma causava em mim, mas de certa forma eu queria. Eu gostava de Naya e não podia transparecer indiferença aos seus toques. Não podia deixar o que havia acontecido noite passada com Selena me prender a ela de novo, não podia reacender aqueles sentimentos que me consumiam. Selena era uma bagunça, ela nunca sabia o que queria e eu tinha certeza que ela ainda iria brincar com tudo aquilo. O meu problema era: eu queria aquilo. Eu queria aquela bagunça. Eu queria ser aquela que arrumasse a bagunça que Selena era e a estabilizasse. Eu só não sabia como.

Naya ainda sugava meus lábios, mas dessa vez com certa intensidade. Seus dedos apertavam minha cintura e começaram a subir minha blusa.

_- Selena está no quarto... não podemos fazer aqui... _– Eu sussurrei entre o beijo quando Naya se colocou em cima de mim, me deitando completamente no sofá.

_- Ela nem vai escutar, shiu... _– Ela colocou os dedos nos meus lábios me calando. Meu coração quase saltava do peito de tão nervosa que eu estava. O medo de Selena aparecer ali era grande, mas me rendi quando Naya tirou a blusa e me olhou maliciosamente. Ela era esculturalmente linda. O corpo moreno em curvas perfeitas, o cabelo solto negro espalhado, o olhar cativante. Eu me perguntava o por quê dessa minha atração por mulheres latinas. Elas eram quentes. Naya curvou o corpo sobre o meu, beijando meu pescoço e descendo por minha barriga lisa, chupando e deixando marcas vermelhas em minha pele branca.

_- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_! –Eu ouvi a voz conhecida gritar. Selena estava parada na parede da sala. Olhei para a mesma descabelada, com a mão na cabeça e tentando abrir os olhos para enxergar melhor. O olhar era furioso. Naya saiu rapidamente de cima de mim, vestindo a blusa e se sentando enquanto eu fazia o mesmo.

_- Selena, me desculpa, eu achei que estivesse dormindo, nós... _– Mas ela me cortou.

_- Se vocês querem se comer, façam isso na porra de um quarto e bem longe de mim. Mas que inferno, agora eu acordo com uma puta dor de cabeça e ressaca, vou tomar um remédio e encontro isso na minha sala. _– Ela esbravejou, balançando a cabeça descrente no que havia visto.

_- Podemos terminar isso no quarto, desculpe Selena. Vem Demi..._ – Naya parecia não se importar muito com a cena de Selena. Mas eu me importava. Naya puxou minha mão mas eu hesitei, ainda sentada. O olhar de Selena sobre Naya era furioso.

_- Eu acho melhor você ir embora amor, podemos nos ver mais tarde, sim? Eu passo na sua casa. Vou resolver as coisas com Selena, afinal... _– Eu tentei agir despreocupada, por mais que por dentro eu temesse que Selena soltasse alguma coisa sobre a noite anterior. Naya tinha que sair dali antes que Selena continuasse a falar, e falasse coisas demais.

_- Hum, tudo bem. _– Naya me olhou desconfiada mas logo veio me beijar. Selou nossos lábios demoradamente e pegou sua bolsa, saindo do apartamento. Pude ver Selena rolar os olhos enquanto a mesma saia sem se dar o trabalho de dar tchau.

Suspirei quando Selena terminou de fechar a porta e me olhou de braços cruzados, furiosa. Me levantei ignorando a mesma, indo buscar água e remédio pois sabia que ela devia estar morrendo de dor de cabeça.

_- Sente aqui e tome o remédio antes de começar a gritar comigo. _– Eu disse, entregando o copo e o comprimido para a morena. Os tomou e continuou de pé, me encarando.

_- Vai ficar aí de pé me olhando com essa cara? Ande, grite, me bata, faça a porra que quiser. Mas não me culpe por estar em momento íntimo com minha namorada. _– Cruzei os braços, imitando Selena.

_- Você a ama tanto, não é Demi?_ – Selena deu uma risada irônica. _– Ama tanto que noite passada estava comigo, e não com ela. Estava me beijando, me tocando de uma forma que você nunca a tocará. _– Ela sorria como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio. _– Você não sente por ela o que sente por mim. E nunca irá. _– Ela se aproximou de mim, ficando frente a frente. Sua respiração era controlada, encostou os lábios no meu ouvido. _– Ela não te faz ter essa sensação, faz? _– Ela colocou a mão em cima do meu coração, o sentindo bater forte. Me afastei bruscamente.

_- O que você quer Selena? Que porra você quer comigo?! –_ Eu perguntei indignada em uma altura que a fez dar alguns passos para trás. _– Você acha que pode brincar comigo? Eu não vou ser vítima das suas confusões, Selena. Você pode fazer isso com qualquer outro, mas comigo não. Eu sei exatamente como você age quando está confusa, e ontem você me beijou porque estava bêbada. Aposto que se lembra tão bem porque eu te fiz ir ao céu e voltar, não é? Você acha que você tem o domínio, mas não tem. Você jurou não me amar dessa forma, e ontem me beijou. Todo ato bêbado teve uma intenção sóbria, então não me venha com suas desculpas. Você é confusa Selena. É confusa porque sabe que a única pessoa que pode te fazer feliz sou eu e não consegue admitir para si mesma. Mas se você quer jogar, que comece, só não se esqueça que eu sei exatamente como você joga. E faço muito melhor. _– Dei um sorriso irônico.

_- Eu não estou brincando com você. Eu te quis ontem. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo mesmo bêbada. E não me arrependo. Eu te quis todos os dias desde que você se declarou, mas eu fui medrosa e eu te afastei, te machuquei. Eu achei que com a sua volta eu iria conseguir me encontrar mas eu estou ainda mais perdida. Eu te amo. Só simplesmente não posso ficar com você. Mas não posso te ver com outra pessoa. Você está certa, eu sou uma bagunça, e só cabe a você me arrumar, o problema é que não permito. _– Ela gesticulava confusa. O jeito durão havia ido embora e agora só aparentava ser uma garota confusa e perdida dentro de si. Mas eu não iria permitir Selena controlar minha vida com suas indecisões.

_- Selena, eu vou te dar um tempo para pensar no que quer. Quando se decidir, eu decido o que fazer. Isso é muito para mim absorver agora. Você sabe que eu te amo de todas as maneiras possíveis e usa isso contra mim, como sua arma para conseguir o que quer. Se o único caminho de chegar no seu coração é com ciúmes, então que tudo comece. Agora se me der licença, vou encontrar minha namorada. _– Peguei um casaco, minha bolsa, prendi o cabelo e saí da forma que estava. Eu não podia ficar mais ali. Selena achava que eu era um brinquedo, uma boneca da qual ela poderia brincar. Eu entendia seus sentimentos mas ela precisava entender os meus. Eu estava com Naya porque eu queria supera-la, mas o que eu poderia fazer agora que Selena estava inclinada a ficar comigo também_? _Dirigi em direção a casa de Naya, mas eu não iria agüentar a pressão de ficar ali com ela de novo, eu me sentia uma mentirosa. Eu precisava dar um jeito de arrumar toda aquela bagunça, e se ficar com Selena fosse um caminho de muita dor, eu arriscaria. Ou não_?_ Ela significava meu mundo, e eu sabia que por mais que eu não quisesse, eu faria aquilo. Eu faria por mim. Por ela. Por nós.


	5. Without You

**Não sei se ficou muito bom, mas espero que sim. Obrigada mais uma vez a todos que estão acompanhando. **

**Selena's POV **

Confusa. Era essa palavra que se passava na minha cabeça a cada segundo. Os acontecimentos das últimas semanas se passavam pela minha cabeça repetidamente fazendo com que eu questionasse a mim mesma sobre tudo o que eu era. Eu havia beijado minha melhor amiga, havia tido ciúmes, e havia dito para a mesma os sentimentos que estavam dentro de mim, que nem eu mesma conhecia, e agora ela esperava que eu tomasse uma decisão. Eu queria Demi, eu a queria tanto que isso me deixava furiosa. Eu não suportava ver aquela outra latina nos braços de Demi, recebendo tudo o que eu deveria receber. E a culpa de tudo aquilo era minha. Eu havia afastado Demi. Eu não deveria tê-la deixado ir embora, a 5 meses atrás, para começar. Eu deveria ter seguido meu coração e ter dado uma chance a Demi, mas eu deixei que o preconceito em mim mesma dominasse toda a minha razão. Agora estava tudo uma bagunça. Eu tinha um namorado, e Demi tinha uma namorada. Mesmo com todo o amor que Demi sentia por mim, ela ainda estava receosa entre eu e Naya, mas eu sabia que era tudo porque eu não passava a ela a segurança de uma escolha certa. Eu amava Harry, mas ele nunca me causou todas as sensações que Demi causa. Ele não me amava da forma que Demi amava, não se entregava daquela forma e eu sabia que enquanto eu esperasse um homem igual a Demi, uma versão masculina de minha melhor amiga, eu nunca iria ser feliz. Pois não existia ninguém igual a Demi. Ninguém nunca me amaria daquela forma devota. Demi estava certa sobre mim, eu sabia que ela me amava e usava isso contra a mesma, brincando e seduzindo seus sentimentos, mas era tudo porque eu a amava também. Eu só não conseguia admitir que Demi era o amor de minha vida, porque o fato de uma garota ser o amor de minha vida me deixava aterrorizadamente assustada. Eu não saberia lidar com o preconceito, com minha família, com meus amigos. Mas no fundo eu sabia que o amor que eu sentia por Demi iria me levar a enfrentar tudo isso, ou pelo menos eu esperava que levasse. Eu não conseguiria viver sem ela.

_If this is love, love is easy... _Escutei meu celular tocar. Era o toque de Harry. Me espreguicei, estendendo o braço para pegar o celular no criado mudo.

_- Ei, baby. _– Ouvi a voz rouca de Harry do outro lado da linha quando atendi. _– Bom dia, princesa. _

_- Bom dia, amor. Está cedo, porque já está acordado? _– Me sentei na cama, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. Eu sabia que Harry odiava acordar cedo e estranhei o fato do mesmo estar me ligando ás 6:20 da manhã de um sábado.

_- Bom... _– Ele começou, com um tom de expectativa na voz. _– Eu pensei que talvez, minha namorada maravilhosa, gostaria de ir comigo ao chalé dos meus pais no lago. Só eu e você... o lugar não fica muito longe, mais ou menos duas horas daqui, e podemos voltar amanhã a noite. _– Sua voz era esperançosa e animada.

_- Hum, eu não sei não, Harry... _– Eu disse meio confusa. Minha cabeça estava tão ocupada, eu precisava me resolver com Demi ainda, não poderia simplesmente ir viajar.

_- Por favor Sel, por favor, vamos vai... _– Ele insistiu.

_- Tudo bem. Nós vamos. _– Eu finalmente cedi, afinal, acho que seria uma ótima idéia passar um tempo com Harry, isso ajudaria eu a me decidir e ver se era com Demi que eu realmente queria ficar, por mais que eu já tivesse certeza disso. Mas eu precisava conhecer bem o que eu realmente queria, e fazia um tempo que eu não passava um tempo a sós com Harry.

_- Legal, eba. Então, eu te pego daqui uma hora. Não precisa levar muito coisa, só as roupas necessárias. Até daqui a pouco, amor._ – Ele desligou, parecendo super animado. Muito mais animado do que não queria machuca-lo mas eu sabia que eventualmente eu iria acabar fazendo isso. Ele era um ótimo garoto mas eu não podia evitar de pensar em Demi. O que ela pensaria quando eu dissesse que iria viajar com meu namorado no final de semana?

Terminei de arrumar a pequena mala para a viagem, coloquei meu óculos de sol na cabeça e me olhei no espelho. Básica, mas bonita. Fiquei me olhando no espelho por alguns minutos, tomando coragem para sair do quarto e ir falar com Demi. Eram quase 8:00 da manhã e a casa ainda estava em silêncio, o que era de se estranhar, pois Demi trabalhava aos sábados e já deveria estar acordada pronta para sair. Dei um suspiro, soltando o ar de dentro dos meus pulmões e tomando coragem para sair. Bati na porta do quarto de Demi, uma, duas, três vezes e nada. Abri a porta e o quarto estava arrumado, mas nada de Demi.

_- Essa vadia deve ter dormido na casa de Naya. _– Grunhi baixinho, falando comigo mesma enquanto olhava no apartamento inteiro. Finalmente a campainha tocou.

_- Amor, está pronta? _– Harry disse assim que eu abri a porta. Selou nossos lábios e eu sorri.

_- Sim, só preciso deixar um recado para Demi. Pegue minha mochila no quarto e me espere no carro enquanto eu faço isso, ok? _– Sorri para o mesmo enquanto pegava um papel caneta.

_Querida Demi, passarei o final de semana com Harry._

_Espero que se divirta com Naya na minha ausência. _

_Com amor, _

_Selena _

Coloquei o papel em cima da mesa em um lugar visível. Tranquei o apartamento e saí, tentando me livrar de todos os pensamentos sobre Demi.

xxx-xxx

Depois de 2 horas e meia no carro, finalmente chegamos a casa do lago dos pais de Harry. Eu não podia negar que era um lugar maravilhoso, um belo casarão com sobrados de frente a um lago esplêndido. Respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro do mato entrar em meus pulmões, e não pude evitar de pensar em Demi. Ela adorava paisagens como aquela. Senti os braços de Harry me envolverem por atrás, apertando-me contra seu corpo.

_- Que tal entrarmos e.. hum.. estrearmos a casa da melhor maneira possível?_ – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com a voz carregada de malícia.

_- Acabamos de chegar Harry.. _– Eu ri pelo nariz, apertando seus braços em volta de mim.

_- Isso não é problema... depois arrumamos as coisas.. _– O senti me pegar no colo e dei risada enquanto o mesmo me carregava para dentro da casa. Empurrou uma das portas do corredor e logo estávamos deitados em uma enorme cama de casal. Harry nos serviu algumas taças de vinho antes de subir em cima de mim e me beijar. A partir dali não pensei mais em nada e deixei que Harry conduzisse apenas me entreguei ao garoto de cabelos cacheados em cima de mim.

xxx—xxx

_- Somos eu e você pra sempre. _– _Demi sussurrou entre o beijo. O corpo da morena estava sobre o meu e eu acariciava sua nuca enquanto a mesma distribuía beijos sobre minha face. _

_- Eu prometo. – Eu disse, selando nossos lábios em um beijo mais profundo. _

O cheiro de café forte me fez despertar de meu sonho, me fazendo voltar a realidade. Abri os olhos devagar, me acostumando com a claridade do sol que entrava pelas janelas do quarto. Me espreguicei, percebendo que estava apenas enrolada no lençol. Suspirei me lembrando do sonho. Mais um maldito sonho perfeito com Demi. Nem quando eu estava em uma casa maravilhosa com meu namorado, depois de uma noite de sexo, os sonhos com a morena me deixavam em paz. Me levantei, frustrada com a sensação de vazio ainda em mim. Eu deveria estar ali com Demi. Coloquei um shorts e uma blusa, me arrastando para fora do quarto. Encontrei Harry enrolado em uma toalha preparando café e lendo alguma revista de fofoca no balcão. Sua expressão era séria.

_- Bom dia, amor. _– Dei um sorriso para Harry, me aproximando do mesmo e lhe dando um selinho.

_- Bom dia, Selena. _– Seu olhar ainda estava sobre a revista, e ele mal retribuiu meu beijo. Olhei confusa para o mesmo tentando entender o que havia de errado.

_- O que foi, bebê?_ – Tentei soar carinhosa e envolvi meus braços em volta do mesmo, olhando para seu rosto.

_- O que foi, Selena? Como assim o que foi? Que tal começarmos pelo fato de você ter gemido o nome de Demi a noite inteira enquanto fazíamos sexo? _– Ele finalmente olhou para mim, sua expressão era de dor e indignação. Meu coração parou. Eu fiquei paralisada tentando me lembrar da noite passada. Eu não tinha percebido, talvez o efeito do álcool do vinho tenha sido forte demais sobre mim, pois eu era uma fraca para qualquer tipo de bebida.

_- Harry, eu... me desculpe... eu acho que o álcool me deixou insana, eu... isso não tem nada a ver, Demi é só a minha melhor amiga... _– Eu tentava me explicar mas minha voz era trêmula e eu mal sabia o que dizer.

_- Você está apaixonada pela sua melhor amiga Selena? Por isso vocês vem brigando desde que ela voltou? Não venha culpar o álcool, você poderia ter gemido o nome de qualquer outra pessoa, mas foi de uma garota Selena, uma garota o que é sua melhor amiga. Eu não consigo entender... _– Agora ele andava de um lado para o outro pela cozinha, com uma mão na cabeça tentando entender. Meu coração batia tão forte que a qualquer momento eu achava que ele iria sair pela minha boca.

_- Eu não sei Harry, eu estou tão confusa! _– Eu disse, lutando com o choro preso em minha garganta. _– Demi foi embora há meses atrás porque me ama, ela se afastou pois não suportava que eu não a amasse de volta. Mas esse é o problema: eu acho que a amo de volta. Mas eu amo você também. _– Eu dizia a verdade para Harry, pois ele merecia pelo menos isso. Já era vergonhoso o bastante ter gemido o nome de minha melhor amiga enquanto transávamos.

_- Selena, vai embora. Eu não consigo nem olhar para você. Você é lésbica! Você está apaixonada por sua melhor amiga, e ainda tem a coragem de dizer que me ama também. Você nunca me contou que Demi era apaixonada por você, você me escondeu esse tempo todo! Não foi sincera sobre seus sentimentos. Eu estou com nojo de você, estou com nojo que tenha chamado o nome de Demi ao invés do meu enquanto era eu que te causava prazer. _– Harry cuspia aquelas palavras em mim furioso.

_- Harry, por favor não... _– Eu comecei a chorar. Estava com vergonha de mim mesma. Eu não queria ser uma lésbica. Eu não queria amar Demi daquela forma. Eu estava a um passo de admitir meus sentimentos pela mesma e lidar com aquilo, mas ouvir Harry me chamando de lésbica havia me colocado para trás.

_- Vai embora, Selena! Eu não quero mais te ver. _– Ele saiu da cozinha, indo para o banheiro e batendo a porta com força.

Me sentei no sofá chorando, colocando as mãos no rosto. Eu não estava pronta para aquilo. Eu não estava pronta para correr para Demi, por mais que eu a amasse. Eu estava com medo de amar uma garota, de ser de uma garota. Mas eu precisava aceitar aquilo, e quanto mais cedo eu aceitasse, menos eu sofreria. Menos Demi sofreria. E então Harry poderia ficar livre, não era justo com ele. Limpei meu rosto, indo para o quarto e colocando um vestido qualquer. Eu nem havia desfeito a malinha que havia trazido, apenas a peguei e saí da casa. Harry queria que eu fosse embora, e eu não poderia ficar mais um segundo ali sentindo aquela vergonha, nem que eu precisasse andar até a rodoviária mais próxima, que para minha sorte, era a 10 minutos da casa.

**Demi's POV **

Peguei o bilhete de Selena em cima da mesa mais uma vez. Já era a quinta vez que eu fazia aquilo no dia. Noite passava eu havia voltado para casa, depois de um sábado inteiro com Naya na praia e havia encontrado o bilhete sobre a mesa. Selena estava na casa do lago com seu namorado Harry, o qual eu ainda não conhecia. Eu dava graças a Deus por não ter tido a infelicidade de conhecê-lo, tamanha seria minha dor ver Selena de gracinhas novamente com meninos. Eu já havia sofrido o suficiente antes de partir. Li e reli o bilhete. _"Espero que se divirta com Naya na minha ausência." _Até em bilhetes Selena conseguia soar irônica. Eu ri pelo nariz, imaginando a voz de Selena na minha cabeça ao dizer aquilo.

O domingo estava sendo uma droga. Havia começado a chover a algumas horas e Naya estava almoçando com os pais e eu não quis ir. Queria ficar em casa esperando Selena voltar, mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu me arrependia. As coisas estavam estranhas entre nós. O máximo que nos falamos depois que ela havia dito que me amava também, era um oi ou tchau quando a mesma entrava ou saia de casa. Eu estava dando um espaço para Selena pensar nos seus sentimentos para depois resolver o que fazer. Não terminei com Naya porque temia que Selena tomasse a decisão de realmente nos manter afastadas. Era errado estar com Naya amando Selena da forma que eu amava, mas eu não podia arriscar ficar sozinha. Eu havia prometido a mim mesma que quando Selena resolvesse tomar uma decisão sobre nós para ficarmos juntas, eu explicaria tudo a Naya. Eu sabia que a machucaria mas não teria escolha. Selena era o amor de minha vida e não se dá para lutar contra um sentimento assim.

Fui me sentar no sofá e peguei o violão que estava pousado na mesinha de centro, pretendendo tocar alguma música. Suspirei, um pouco triste, pois queria que Selena chegasse logo em casa. Por mais que não estivéssemos nos falando direito, eu gostava de tê-la por perto, era minha certeza de que ela estava segurança. Dedilhei no violão, tentando encontrar algum som, alguma música que expressasse o que eu estava sentindo.

_Minha vida_

_Minha história_

_Só fez sentido quando te conheci_

Comecei a música conhecida há muitos anos. Ela me fazia pensar em Selena. Sorri.

_Seus olhos_

_Sua face_

_Me levam além do que pensei_

_Se ás vezes me escondo, em você me acho_

_Nem dá pra disfarçar_

A porta do apartamento se abriu, revelando a latina que entrou devagar fechando a porta com cuidado. Ela olhou pra mim, estava chorando. Fez um gesto com a mão para que eu continuasse a cantar e então se sentou ao meu lado.

_Preciso dizer_

_Você faz muita falta... _

Cantei olhando nos olhos de Selena e a mesma deu um pequeno sorriso. Aquele sorriso era a chama da minha alma. Olhar Selena daquela forma, ela parecia tão vulnerável, tão pequena, tão incerta. Ela colocou uma mão sobre meu ombro, e depois encostou a cabeça sobre o mesmo, fechando os olhos.

_Foi sem você que eu pude entender que não é fácil viver sem te ter_

_Meu coração me diz que não, eu não consigo viver sem você_

_Eu não sou nada, sem você... _

Finalizei a música e coloquei o violão de lado. Peguei uma mão de Selena a levando ao meu peito.

_- Você canta como um anjo. Eu amo te ouvir cantar. _– Ela disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. _– Contei ao Harry sobre nós. _– Ela suspirou. Acho que aquilo explicava o por quê do choro.

_- Obrigada, e eu amo cantar para você. _– Respondi ao elogio com um meio sorriso. _– E como é que você está se sentindo em relação a isso, Sel?_ – Perguntei calma, ainda segurando sua mão próxima a mim.

_- Agora que estou mais calma, sinto que foi o certo. Mas na hora fiquei apavorada. Ele me chamou de lésbica e ficou furioso, porque enquanto fazíamos sexo, eu chamei o seu nome. _– Ela suspirou. _– Cada parte do meu ser chama por você, Demi. Cada pedaço meu quer você e sinceramente eu estou cansada de lutar contra isso. Faz um mês que você voltou para casa e eu tenho lutado todos os dias para não te querer, mas não consigo mais, não quero mais. É difícil para mim aceitar que eu amo uma garota, que estou apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga, mas eu sei que me ajudará com isso. Eu preciso de você Demi, eu amo você, e sinto muito demorar demais para perceber isso. Eu espero que não seja tarde demais para nós, espero que ainda me ame da mesma forma que me amou naquela noite em que cantou para mim. _– Selena apertava forte em minha mão, seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas a cada palavra e meu coração se enchia de alegria ao ouvir tudo aquilo. Eu estava esperando por aquilo desde que havia conhecido e me apaixonado por Selena, eu tinha criado aquela cena com aquelas palavras por 2 anos e agora ela finalmente estava acontecendo. Selena me amava também, me queria também. O que eu achava impossível, aconteceu. A garota que havia me livrado de maus amores, que tinha salvado meu coração, agora me amava de volta, e completava todo aquele vazio que eu sentia. Eu estava tão emocionada que não consegui evitar chorar. Coloquei as mãos na nuca de Selena e trouxe seu rosto para perto, rocei nossos lábios levemente antes de beija-la. Ela abriu a boca de boa vontade, deixando que minha língua deslizasse para seu interior. Beijei Selena suavemente e a mesma correspondia apaixonadamente, era como se aqueles doces lábios tivessem sido feitos para mim. O formato da boca, o gosto, a forma que eles se encaixavam... Selena era o amor de minha vida e eu não tinha dúvidas sobre nós. Ela deveria ser minha para sempre. Ela era o fim para meu ciclo vicioso de amor. Ela era a cura para tudo.

_- Eu te amo tanto. _– Sussurrei entre o beijo, soltando seus lábios devagar. _– É claro que eu quero ficar com você. Eu faria tudo por você, Selena. Você é o amor da minha vida. Você é a concordância da minha alma. _– Olhei em seus olhos convicta de que ela era tudo aquilo que eu mais queria.

_- Faça amor comigo. Eu quero sentir você. _– Ela disse olhando em meus olhos e antes que eu pudesse me aproximar para beija-la novamente, seu corpo já estava no meu. Selena passou as pernas sobre minha cintura e eu me levantei, a carregando para o quarto. Seus lábios agora eram urgentes sobre mim, como se ela ansiasse por aquilo há anos. Deitei o corpo de Selena sobre a cama e fiquei por cima da mesma. Minhas mãos entraram por dentro da regata de Selena soltando seu sutiã, o que me permitiu massagear seus seios. Selena gemia baixinho entre nosso beijo. Suguei sua língua, seus lábios e fui descendo beijos por todo seu pescoço, mordiscando de leve e deixando algumas marcas vermelhas. Selena puxou minha blusa a jogando para o outro lado do quarto, e eu fiz o mesmo com a dela. Passei minha língua por um dos bicos de seu seio rígidos. Ela gemeu. Comecei a chupar seu seio esquerdo, e com a mão massageava o direito. As unhas de Selena faziam um estrago em minhas costas, quanto mais eu chupava seu seio, mais ela arranhava. Eu gostava daquela dor. Desci minha língua por sua barriga lisa, traçando círculos por seu umbigo e deixando alguns chupões até chegar no cós de seu shorts. Procurei o olhar de Selena. Ela sustentava meu olhar, incentivando para que eu continuasse. Desabotoei o shorts de Selena o deslizando por suas pernas. Com os dentes mordi a calcinha de Selena e fui puxando até retira-la completamente. Selena arfava, gemia, pedia para que eu a tocasse. Eu sorri maliciosamente, colocando um dedo na entrava de Selena, e dando pequenos chupões por volta de sua virilha. Senti a umidade de Selena ali e brinquei ainda em sua entrada, sem penetra-la, a deixando completamente insana.

_- Demi... eu preciso..._- Ela gemia meu nome, pedia para me sentir dentro de si. Umedeci meus lábios e sem mais delongas coloquei minha boca sobre o clitóris de Selena, chupando-a, enquanto penetrava dois dedos na mesma com suavidade. Fui aumentando a pressão e a velocidade das estocadas de meus dedos sobre seu sexo quanto mais ela pedia. Minha língua dançava e chupava o clitóris de Selena. Ela gemia meu nome, dizia coisas sem sentido, suas mãos agarravam o lençol com força enquanto seu corpo arfava. Senti seu ventre se contrair e seu corpo dar algumas tremidas, Selena deu gritos de prazer gritando o meu nome enquanto chegava ao seu ápice. Seu corpo relaxou e pude ouvir sua respiração acelerada começar a se acalmar. Sorri, me inclinei sobre ela e a beijei carinhosamente. Ela sorriu satisfeita, seu rosto estava maravilhado.

_- Se eu soubesse que você era boa assim, teria transado com você quando nos conhecemos. _– Ela disse soltando uma risada baixa. Eu ri junto.

_- Boba. Você é, em todos os sentidos, deliciosa. Eu amo você. –_ Sorri e me deitei ao seu lado, abraçando seu corpo bem junto ao meu. Cheirei seu pescoço, desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

_- Promete que vamos ficar juntas para sempre._ – Selena disse de repente. Havia certa insegurança em sua voz.

_- Eu prometo, amor. Nós somos para sempre. _– Eu disse e dei um pequeno beijo em sua pescoço, acariciando seus cabelos.

_- Eu te amo, cariño. _– Sua voz soou doce aos meus ouvidos. Eu não conseguia expressr o quanto eu estava feliz ali.

_- Eu te amo, minha latina. _– Puxei um lençol para envolver nossos corpos e fechei os olhos, desfrutando da alegria daquele momento. Minutos depois Selena estava adormecida em meus braços, então fechei os olhos, tendo a certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho. E quando eu acordasse, Selena ainda estaria ali.

**Hey, reviews? Finalmente Selena assumiu os sentimentos né hahaha Mas eu sou mal, tem coisa vindo por aí. Espero que estejam gostando. XX.**


	6. Trainwreck

**Desculpem a demora, ás vezes eu perco a inspiração e dou uma pausa em escrever, não consigo ficar sobre pressão. Rs. Enfim, eu não vou abandonar a fic. Espero que gostem. **

xxxx-xxxx

**Demi's POV **

Acordei mais cedo na manhã seguinte, tomando cuidado ao sair da cama e não acordar Selena. A sensação de paz no meu corpo inteiro me dava uma energia que me fazia acreditar que eu estava pronta para fazer qualquer coisa que eu quisesse. A noite anterior havia sido o momento que eu mais esperava nos últimos anos e eu mal conseguia expressar o quanto eu estava feliz. Precisava ligar para Taylor e contar o que havia acontecido antes que Selena acordasse e ficasse brava porque Taylor era amiga de ambas, e com certeza Selena estava morrendo de vontade de contar também. Dei mais uma olhada no quarto para conferir Selena. Ela dormia feito um anjo, seu corpo enrolado no lençol e o rosto perfeito adormecido demonstravam tanta paz, serenidade. Sorri boba ao observá-la e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar é que aquela garota era minha e eu nunca a deixaria escapar. Encostei a porta do quarto deixando a latina dormir. Peguei o celular em cima da mesa e disquei o número conhecido.

_- Sua vadia! Lembrou que tem amiga? –_ A voz de Taylor do outro lado da linha era estridente. Eu dei risada da loira.

_- Não me culpe, idiota. Eu disse que estava _c_om a agenda apertada e ligaria assim que pudesse. _– Eu disse em minha defesa.

_- Não é desculpa para ter voltado a Los Angeles há meses e só ter me visto uma vez. Estou chateada. Selena me contou que está de namoradinha, aliás, ela estava enfurecida. _ – Ela começou claramente querendo saber das novidades pela minha boca. E naquele momento me fez lembrar de Naya e que eu devia uma explicação a ela, e um fim no relacionamento também.

_- Bom, se eu te contar as novidades, acho que você ficaria pasma. _– Eu disse com um tom de animação na voz.

_- Conta tudo! Anda, agora! _– Ela disse empolgada. _– É sobre a Sel?_ _! Com esse tom de animação só pode ser sobre a Selena! _

_- Sim é sobre a Selena! Nós dormimos juntas noite passada, Taylor. Ela está na minha cama agora, dormindo enrolada em um lençol. Eu consegui! Ela chegou de viagem ontem, tinha passado o final de semana com Harry e ele acabou terminando com ela porque enquanto eles transavam, ela acabou chamando o meu nome. _ – Eu dei risada e ouvi o riso histérico da Taylor junto com o meu.

_- Ela se declarou também. Disse que quer que fiquemos juntos para sempre, e finalmente colocou para fora todos aqueles sentimentos encubados que sempre desconfiamos. Estávamos certas o tempo todo. _– Eu disse sorrindo, claramente animada.

_- Eu não acredito! Meu Deus! Demi, isso é maravilhoso! Eu estou tão feliz por vocês! Você sabe que eu sempre tentei ser a cúpida entre vocês, mas a Selena sempre foi aquela cabeça dura que ela é e nunca cedeu. Só aquele traste pra terminar com ela e faze-la ficar com você, pelo menos algo bom ele fez. Nunca gostei daquele Harry. _ – Taylor disse e até imaginava a mesma fazendo careta ao falar aquilo. Dei risada.

_- Pois é, Taylor, muito menos eu. Mas agora preciso desligar. Vou fazer café e levar pra Selena na cama, sabe como é... _ – Sorri pensando na idéia.

_- Hummm, que coisa romântica, que linda! Vai lá. Podemos nos encontrar quando eu estiver de folga do meu namorado, e você da sua. _ – Ela riu e eu ri junto. No fundo ouvi Ed, namorado de Taylor, gritando para que ela viesse logo. _– Tchau Demi, mande um beijo pra sua garota por mim, e boa sorte. _ – Ela desligou.

Balancei a cabeça dando um sorriso bobo, ainda pensando nas palavras que Taylor proferiu sobre Selena, "sua garota". Aquela era uma coisa ótima e ainda tão surreal pra mim que eu sorria cada vez que pensava naquilo. Fui até a cozinha dando saltinhos, preparar o café de Selena. Coloquei torradas, patê, gelatina, suco, pão, cookies e iorgute, todos ajeitados na mesinha de café da manhã na cama. Peguei com cuidado e me dirigi ao quarto, abri a porta devagar e coloquei a mesinha sobre a cama. Abri as cortinas deixando o sol entrar no quarto e acordar a latina dorminhoca. Me aproximei do rosto da morena distribuindo alguns beijos por seu rosto até parar em seus lábios, onde dei um selinho e sorri olhando a mesma. Selena esfregou os olhos se acostumando com a claridade do quarto, se espreguiçou e finalmente abriu os olhos, me encarando com um meio sorriso. Era impossível a forma que ela estava linda. Ela era linda de qualquer forma e meu coração batia tão forte em meu peito naquele momento. O cabelo ondulado bagunçado, o corpo magro coberto só pelo lençol. Ela se sentou e olhou para a mesinha que eu coloquei em sua frente.

_- Bom dia, princesa. _– Eu disse, e me sentei na cama, observando-a.

_- Bom dia, cariño._ – A voz rouca e sexy de quem acabará de acordar. _– Isso tudo é pra mim? _– Ela sorriu claramente satisfeita com o que via em sua frente.

_- Eu achei que seria digno depois de uma noite que tivemos, acorda-la com café da manhã na cama. _– Sorri e corei.

_- Você não existe, sabia? Você é... perfeita. Nunca vou me arrepender de ter escolhido você. –_ Ela jogou o corpo para frente e meu deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

_- Então coma, meu amor, porque temos coisas a fazer hoje. _– Disse, me lembrando que precisava passar na casa de Naya e resolver aquela situação. Não me sentia bem em estar com Selena e estar com ela, era injusto e eu não queria machucar Naya mais do que ela já sairia machucada. Quanto menos eu prolongasse aquilo, menos machucaria.

_- Hum, sim. Entendi. Naya. _– Selena disse com poucas palavras enquanto comia, demonstrando seu desafeto pela outra latina em minha vida.

_- Eu vou, faço o que tenho que fazer, e você fica aqui. Tudo bem? Depois podemos ir aonde você quiser. Tenho o dia de folga e inteiro para você. _– Sorri demonstrando animação.

_- Não mesmo! Eu vou com você. Fico no carro, mas estarei lá te esperando e depois podemos sair e esquecer que essa garota já esteve na sua vida. _ – Ela disse claramente decidida. As pequenas rugas que se formava em seus olhos demonstravam o quanto àquilo era desagradável para ela.

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem. _– Eu disse vencida, sem querer retrucar com Selena. Quando ela queria algo, eu não ousava tentar argumentar.

Selena terminou de tomar seu café e foi para o banho enquanto eu me arrumava. O tempo todo eu só pensava no que dizer a Naya. Seria um término inesperado porque a morena não sabia sobre meus sentimentos por Selena e ficaria transtornada quando eu contasse, mas seria preciso. Eu sempre soube que escolheria Selena ao final de tudo mas mesmo assim resolvi começar um relacionamento com outra mulher, tentando com fracasso seguir a minha vida sem a latina dona de meu coração.

Selena saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e entrou no quarto, me desvencilhando daqueles pensamentos. Ela deixou a toalha cair no chão naturalmente, e começou a passar creme no corpo. Mal percebi e estava olhando fixamente para a mesma que estava tentando me provocar.

_- Amor, pode passar creme nas minhas costas? –_ Sua voz soou manhosa.

Não disse nada e apenas me aproximei da mesma, coloquei um punhado de creme na mão e massageei suas costas suavemente, deixando minhas mãos deslizarem pela pele morena e sedosa. Subi as mãos pro seu pescoço e massageei ali, depositei um beijo no mesmo e sorri.

_- Não quer passar pelo meu corpo todo?- _Sua voz soou maliciosa.

_- Que tal... mais tarde? _ - Falei fazendo força ao resistir a Selena. Se houvesse algum tipo de prêmio para mulher mais sexy e convincente, a latina ganhava de primeira.

Selena suspirou e se rendeu, colocando sua roupa e terminando de ficar pronta.

_- Você não me escapa mais tarde. _– Ela disse com um meio sorriso cheio de intenções.

xxxx-xxxx

Terminar com Naya foi mais difícil do que eu pensava que seria. Tanto para ela, quanto para mim. Enquanto eu dizia os meus motivos para terminar com a mesma, ela chorava, gritava e me xingava. Ela tinha toda a razão. Eu deveria ter sido sincera com ela desde o começo, contado sobre Selena e o porquê eu havia ido embora de Los Angeles. Saí do apartamento com o coração devastado, lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto Naya me pedia para mudar de idéia e ficar com ela. Não considerei isso em nenhum momento, mas me deixava triste o fato de que ela me amava e eu não poderia fazer nada em relação aquilo. O certo era deixa-la seguir sua vida e não aparecer mais nela para atrapalhar. O tempo se encarregaria de curar suas feridas.

_- Você ainda vai voltar pra mim, custe o que custar. _– Foi a última coisa que Naya disse, com a voz embargada pelo choro, e fechou a porta do apartamento com força.

Limpei o rosto das lágrimas me olhando no espelho do elevador enquanto descia. Selena não podia me ver chorando. Coloquei um sorriso forçado no rosto e saí do condomínio. Selena estava de pé na porta do carro, me esperando. Assim que me viu, sorriu com a expressão aliviada.

_- E aí, como é que foi? _– Ela perguntou assim que eu fiquei mais próxima.

_- Podemos não falar disso? Eu terminei tudo, acho que isso é o que você precisa saber. _– Envolvi meus braços em torno da cintura de Selena e a mesma me abraçou.

_- Tudo bem. Podemos ir pra casa se quiser, ou ao parque, como planejamos. _– Ela disse me soltando do abraço e entrando no carro.

_- Vamos ao parque. Não há motivos para mudar nossos planos._ – Sorri e entrei no carro.

xxx-xxx

Selena estava deitada sobre minhas pernas enquanto eu fazia carinho em seu cabelo. Fazia sol, mas ventava, o que deixava o calor suportável. Fazer carinho no cabelo de Selena era uma das minhas coisas preferidas no mundo, seu rosto ficava sereno e ela ficava em paz. Olhei seu rosto, seus olhos estavam fechados. Abaixei-me um pouco, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios. Ela abriu os olhos, me fitando e sorriu.

_- Você é a garota mais linda do mundo. _– Eu disse, acariciando seu rosto.

_- Eu sei. _– Ela sorriu e deu risada.

_- Nada convencida. _– Eu ri junto.

_- Você disse que nós nunca faríamos isso, mas olhe o quão longe nós chegamos. Por muito tempo meu coração esteve quebrado mas agora estamos aqui firmes e fortes. _ – Eu disse, me baseando em uma das minhas músicas preferidas e que me lembravam Selena.

_- As coisas que você diz fazem eu me apaixonar cada dia mais, você é como um trem desgovernado, mas eu não te amaria se você mudasse. _– Selena continuou se baseando na música que ela também conhecia. Nós não cantávamos, apenas dizíamos a letra em voz alta, como um poema.

_- Nós somos diferentes, mas os opostos se atraem, então minha esperança sempre continuou crescendo e eu nunca olhei para trás. _– Segurei sua mão, trazendo-a para perto do meu coração.

_- Você significa o mundo para mim mesmo que você pareça tão louca. _– Ela riu ao dizer isso em voz alta, ressaltando apenas a verdade.

- _Estou me apaixonando como nunca me apaixonei antes, é engraçado que você disse que nunca faríamos isso mas olha o quão longe nós chegamos. Você é um trem desgovernado, mas por você eu estou apaixonada. _– Terminei dizendo olhando em seus olhos. Selena ficou estática me fitando. A mesma levantou a cabeça e me beijou, jogando seu corpo por cima do meu e caímos na grama. Retribuí seu beijo delicadamente, segurando seu rosto próximo do meu.

_- Eu te amo, meu trem desgovernado. _– Eu disse, sorrindo de forma brincalhona enquanto separava meus lábios dos dela.

_- Eu te amo, minha garota louca o suficiente para me amar. _– Nós duas rimos e a beijei outra vez.


	7. Surprise

**Mais um capítulo para compensar vocês da demora em postar. Espero que apreciem.**

xxxx-xxxx

_3 meses depois. _

**Selena's POV**

Os últimos meses haviam sido, resumidamente, maravilhosos. Nunca pensei que me apaixonaria dessa forma como me apaixonei por Demi. Parecia que em todos os anos que eu a conhecia, eu a amava daquela forma, eu só não sabia, não entendia e não conhecia o sentimento. E eu amava a forma que Demi me amava. Ela cuidava de mim, me beijava de uma forma que eu nunca havia sido beijada antes e a cada novo dia era o melhor dia de minha vida só por estar com ela. Nós brigávamos, sempre, como todo casal normal, mas o diferente era que no final do dia não conseguíamos dormir brigadas. Ela sempre vinha e fazia as pazes comigo na cama, me amando, me tocando daquela forma que só ela sabia tocar. O bico grande que eu fazia nos lábios quando brigávamos facilmente se desmanchava quando seus lábios doces tocavam os meus e eu esquecia todos os motivos que tinham me levado a ficar brava com a morena. Seu toque me deixava insana e eu já não via mais motivos para não ceder para aquela garota, que era o amor da minha vida.

Aceitar-me daquela forma, namorando uma garota, não foi fácil no começo. Mas Demi conduziu nosso relacionamento de uma forma tão calma, natural, que todos os meus medos e inseguranças foram embora. Agora eu segurava sua mão nas ruas sem medo dos olhares desaprovadores.

Meu celular tocou me tirando dos pensamentos. O toque anunciava que era a garota dos meus pensamentos que estava ligando.

_- Boa tarde, como vai o amor da minha vida?Feliz 3 meses de namoro. _– A voz de Demi soou divertida.

-_ Boa tarde cariño. Feliz 3 meses, meu amor. _– Eu disse sorrindo. Haviam se passado apenas 3 meses e eu nem senti o tempo correr. Cada dia ao lado de Demi era maravilhoso que eu desejava que cada dia fosse uma eternidade.

_- Vou te pegar ai no serviço ás 20:00, esteja pronta porque iremos jantar no seu restaurante preferido. _– Ela disse carinhosa.

_- Tudo bem. Até mais tarde, amor. _– Desliguei o telefone, tentando voltar a me concentrar em terminar de arquivar aquelas revistas a tempo.

xxxx-xxxx

**Demi's POV **

Estacionei o carro em frente as escadarias do enorme prédio onde Selena trabalhava. Estava adiantada alguns minutos, mas assim que olhei para entrada, a latina já estava a minha esperava. Buzinei uma vez para que ela visse e então ela veio, andando perfeitamente em seu salto alto e seu vestido branco e curto. Seu cabelo balançava com o vento e eu jurava estar vendo um anjo vindo em minha direção. Sorri quando a mesma entrou no carro. Deu-me um selinho.

_- Estás linda como sempre, amor. _– Eu a elogiei, sabendo que ela já estava acostumada com meus elogios todos os dias.

_- E você maravilhosa como sempre. _– Ela disse ao olhar meu vestido preto básico, mas elegante para a ocasião.

Ao chegarmos ao restaurante, abri a porta para Selena entrar e puxei uma cadeira para a mesma se sentar, em nossa mesa reservada. Fizemos nossos pedidos e esperamos até que eles chegassem. Selena havia pedido um camarão ao molho branco e vinho, e eu pedi o mesmo para mim, acompanhando minha namorada em sua refeição.

A noite estava sendo totalmente agradável, comíamos e conversávamos, trocávamos caricias e palavras de amor.

_- Eu tenho um presente para você. _– Eu disse assim que Selena e eu havíamos acabado de comer.

_- Oba, presente! Amo presentes. _– Ela disse animada.

_- Sim, eu sei, mas esse presente é algo muito especial. _– Eu disse, tirei uma caixinha da minha bolsa e a coloquei na mesa. A expressão de Selena mudou, e a mesma ficou perplexa.

_- Calma... não vou pedi-la em casamento. Não hoje. _– Eu ri. Abri a caixinha que continha dentro duas alianças de prata, com pedrinhas brilhantes de ouro em cima. _– Esses últimos tem sido maravilhosos ao seu lado meu amor, e quero que eles se prolonguem até a eternidade. Essas alianças são um símbolo do nosso amor, para oficializar nosso relacionamento e nos levar a dar grandes passos daqui para a frente. _– Tirei uma das alianças e coloquei no dedo da latina que me olhava maravilhada. A outra aliança coloquei em meu dedo.

_- Isso é perfeito! Eu amei, meu Deus, são lindas. – _Ela olhava para seu dedo sorrindo maravilhada.

Selena levantou para vir me dar um beijo, mas assim que ficou de pé, cambaleou um pouco tonta e se sentou outra vez. Seu rosto em segundos ficou pálido. Selena tentou se levantar mais uma vez e eu me levantei indo ao seu lado, e a mesma desmaiou, caindo nos meus braços.

Os minutos seguintes foram de muita pressa. Os seguranças do restaurante me ajudaram a colocar Selena no carro já que eu não queria esperar nenhuma ambulância, e corri com a mesma para o hospital em meu carro. Ela acordou no caminho para o hospital, assustada, tentou falar algo mas vomitou tudo que havia comido.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, Selena foi internada e não me deixaram entrar em seu quarto até que a mesma fosse medicada.

_- Senhorita Lovato? _– Ouvi o doutor me chamar e me levantei depressa da onde eu estava sentada aflita.

_- Sim, doutor? Selena está bem? Eu posso vê-la? O que ela tem? –_ As perguntas saíam descontroladas da minha boca. Eu estava desesperada por notícias.

_- Sim, ela está bem. Fizemos alguns exames e checamos os resultados com urgência, por isso a demora em vir avisá-la. _– Sua voz era calma e paciente. _– Venha comigo ao quarto onde ela está internada e digo os resultados do exame para as duas. _

Segui o doutor alto e moreno pelos corredores do hospital. Paramos em uma porta e pela janela pude ver Selena deitada, tomando soro, e assistindo televisão. Entrei no quarto junto com o doutor e fui direto abraçar Selena. Envolvi o corpo magro em meus braços, que agora parecia tão fraquinho.

_- Meu amor, como se sente? _– Eu disse preocupada, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

_- Eu estou melhor. Na verdade, me sinto inteira, só cansada e com sono. _ – Ela bocejou.

_- Bom, isso se deve aos remédios que está tomando, mas também a uma outra coisa. _– O doutor disse, e ambas olhávamos para ele ansiosas por respostas.

_- Parabéns Senhorita Gomez, você vai ser mamãe. _– O doutor sorriu, mostrando o resultado dos exames.

_- O quê?! –_ Selena e eu dissemos juntas.

_- A senhorita está grávida de 3 meses. _– Ele disse.

Selena colocou as mãos no rosto, sem olhar para mim. Eu olhava para ela tentando entender aquela situação. Só podia ser brincadeira. Nós namorávamos a exatamente 3 meses, e a não ser que Deus tenha mudado a natureza, eu não conseguiria engravidar Selena com os dedos ou a boca.

_- Harry. O último homem com quem eu transei antes de namorar você, Demi. Aquele final de semana que terminamos. _– Ela disse, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto agora.

_- Filho da puta! Como ele ousa... Como ele ousa engravidar a minha namorada, a minha garota! Selena você não tomava anticoncepcional? Será que não pensaram em usar camisinha? _– Eu disse claramente transtornada. Aquilo mudaria tudo.

_- Eu tomava Demi! Mas aconteceu, ta legal? O que eu posso fazer? Eu estou grávida agora! E eu não quero esse bebê! _ - Agora ela chorava.

Andei de um lado para o outro tentando pensar em uma solução, mas nada vinha a minha cabeça. _" Eu não quero esse bebê"_, Selena dizia, mas eu não podia deixa-la tirar uma vida, a vida de uma criança que não tinha culpa dos erros cometidos pelos pais.

_- Selena, calma. Amor, calma. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. _ – Eu a abracei, acariciando suas costas, tentando encontrar uma solução para aquilo. Eu sabia que Selena não estava pronta para ser mãe, nem muito menos eu, mas teríamos que encarar a situação. Eu não deixaria Selena sozinha no momento em que ela mais precisava de mim.

_- Eu sei que isso não estava em nossos planos, mas não podemos tirar a vida dessa criança. Nós vamos ter esse bebê, amor. Eu não vou deixar você sozinha. _– Eu disse a acalmando.

_- Eu só quero ter esse bebê, se for para ter com você. Eu não quero que me deixe. _– Ela dizia chorando, assustada.

_- E nós vamos ter. Ele não foi planejado, mas é seu bebê, é um pedacinho seu, e eu vou ama-lo da forma que amo você, porque ele é uma parte sua. E também será minha. _

_- E quanto ao Harry? _– Ela disse preocupada.

_- Nós vamos resolver isso. Eu prometo. _– Ela me abraçou forte.

Passei a mão sobre a barriga de Selena. Eu estava confusa, assustada e com medo do que iria acontecer. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Eu não deixaria Selena sozinha naquele momento. E aquela criança seria recebida com muito amor.

Ela colocou as mãos por cima das minhas em sua barriga e pude ver um meio sorriso em seu rosto. Tentei passar a ela confiança e tranqüilidade, para que não tivesse medo pois eu estaria lá com ela para sempre. Aquela era a promessa. Nós éramos para sempre, e aquele bebê faria parte daquilo.

_. _


	8. Terrified

**Selena's POV **

Olhei-me no espelho mais uma vez, passei a mão sobre minha barriga que tinha uma leve saliência para frente, notada quando eu usava vestidos apertados como aquele. Suspirei fundo com o choro preso na garganta. Tentei afastar os pensamentos que tanto me atormentavam nas últimas semanas, o medo e a insegurança. Demi estava no quarto do lado e não podia me ver chorar. Assustada era pouco para o que eu sentia no momento. Ter um bebê nunca esteve nos meus planos, eu não me via sendo mãe e sempre deixei isso claro para qualquer um, até Demi brincava comigo dizendo que eu havia nascido para ser lésbica, porque eu amava crianças, mas não queria carregar uma, e ela dizia que a minha namorada era quem deveria gerar o filho. Até então, esse era nosso plano, quando eu e Demi pensássemos em filhos, era ela quem geraria. E aí o destino resolveu mudar nossos planos. Eu estava carregando um bebê, e o fato desse bebê ser filho de Harry me assustava ainda mais.

Eu iria contar para Harry que estava grávida dele naquele dia, e por isso, eu estava mais do que assustada. Eu não sabia como ele iria reagir e o que gostaria de fazer. Eu tinha medo daquilo que não tinha certeza, porque Harry era imprevisível, uma hora poderia ser um doce de homem mas em minutos poderia se transformar em alguém que eu não conhecia, e eu tinha medo desse lado dele.

Demi iria comigo ao restaurante que marquei para me encontrar com Harry, mas ela ficaria dentro do carro me esperando. É claro que ela odiou a idéia porque queria estar ao meu lado quando eu contasse, mas eu insisti para que não. Harry achava que eu estava indo me encontrar com ele para me desculpar e tentar reatar o nosso relacionamento, e era bom que ele pensasse assim, porque ele pareceu reagir feliz ao telefone quando eu disse que eram por motivos semelhantes.

_- Está pronta, princesa?_- A voz de Demi interrompeu meus pensamentos. A morena estava parada na porta com as chaves do carro nas mãos. Toquei-me que havia ficado em frente do espelho alisando a barriga por vários minutos.

_- Sim, sim. Deixe-me pegar minha bolsa. _– Forcei um sorriso para a mesma e peguei minha bolsa, indo para sala com Demi.

_- Vai dar tudo certo, amor. Você precisa relaxar, não fique nervosa, isso faz mal pro bebê. Ele pode sentir tudo o que você sente. _– Demi falou com aquele tom de voz em instinto maternal que ela tinha comigo desde que a conheci, e que agora, havia se intensificado mais por eu estar grávida de um bebê que também seria dela.

_- Eu estou bem. _– Menti com um meio sorriso. _– Vamos. _– Me apressei em puxá-la para fora do apartamento e ir acabar com aquela agonia de uma vez por todas. Contar a Harry.

xxx-xxx

_- Selena? Chegamos amor. _– Demi disse depois do caminho todo em silêncio. Eu não estava querendo conversar e a mesma percebeu. Eu estava nervosa, ansiosa e assustada.

_- Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Tente não demorar, estou tão nervosa quanto você. _– Demi disse assim que desci do carro. Balancei a cabeça em um sim para a mesma, e ela me soprou um beijo. Sorri e virei às costas, subindo a escadaria e entrando no restaurante. O lugar estava cheio e barulhento, por estar em horário de almoço. Demorei um pouco até avistar Harry, que estava sentado em uma mesa encostada na parede, um pouco mais reservada do que as outras. Assim que o mesmo me viu, sorriu e se levantou. Fui até o mesmo com um meio sorriso nervoso, e ele me puxou para um abraço educado.

_- Selena, quanto tempo. Sente-se. _– Ele disse educado, puxou a cadeira para mim e me sentei.

_- Harry, pois é, como vai você? _– Perguntei educada.

_- Bom, vou bem, e você? _– Harry sorriu como se já soubesse a resposta.

_- Bem também. _– Sorri desconfortável. Era claro que Harry sabia que eu estava com Demi, mas algo nele me dizia que ele tinha uma ponta de esperança que eu voltasse correndo para seus braços.

Harry pediu para comermos e sucos, mas eu recusei a comida e fiquei a tomar um suco de laranja quando mesmo insistiu muito. As bebidas não demoraram a chegar. Só percebi que estava com muita sede quando tomei um gole de suco e minha boca agradeceu pelo líquido molhando-a.

_- Então Selena, o que te traz aqui? Qual o motivo de você querer falar comigo tão urgentemente? _– Harry disse tentando parecer despreocupado, mas sabia que ele estava ansioso para me ouvir.

_- É um assunto complicado e espero que tenha paciência e maturidade para me ouvir até o final. _– Eu disse sabendo que Harry não tinha aquelas duas coisas. Ele permaneceu me olhando, esperando que eu continuasse.

_- Harry, eu estou grávida. Faço 4 meses em uma semana, e sim, o filho é seu e esse é o motivo que me trouxe aqui. _– Disse, tirando aquele peso de cima de mim e ficando aliviada por finalmente ter contado. Harry me olhou perplexo, quase boquiaberto e para minha total surpresa, deu um imenso sorriso.

_- Selena, isso é incrível! _ - Ele disse totalmente animado e feliz. _– Digo, você tem certeza que é meu? Estávamos namorando, mas você pode ter... você sabe... _– Ele disse desconcertado.

_- Sim, é seu Harry, tenho absoluta certeza. Eu... bom, eu realmente esperava outra reação vinda de você, não pensei que ficaria tão feliz em ter um filho. _– Disse ainda surpresa.

_- Selena, eu amo você. Sempre amei e sempre vou amar. Em todos esses meses eu senti a sua falta, e pensei em ir atrás de você, mas te vi tão feliz com Demi, e meu orgulho não deixou. Você me magoou muito, mas agora isso é totalmente diferente. Você carregando um filho meu é uma alegria imensa! Poderemos ficar juntos e cria-lo com muito amor. Eu sempre quis ser pai, e ser pai de um filho seu é a realização de dois sonhos em um só. _– Harry dizia de uma vez, emocionado. A felicidade estava estampada em seu rosto.

_- Não Harry, não... Você não entendeu. Eu estou grávida sim de você, mas nós não vamos voltar. Eu não vim aqui reatar com você. Eu vim para te dizer que estou grávida, e que vou criar esse bebê com Demi. Nunca foi minha intenção ser mãe, e só quero esse bebê porque Demi o quer. _– O sorriso de Harry sumiu assim que terminei de falar. Agora era sério. Eu estava me preparando sua mudança de humor. Harry respirou fundo tentando controlar a raiva.

_S.0.S _

Foi a mensagem que mandei a Demi e sabia que em instantes ela estaria ali do meu lado.

_- Não Selena! Eu não vou permitir que essa lésbica ordinária fique com o meu filho. Ela já ficou com você, e agora quer o meu filho também. Selena eu e você somos certos um para o outro. Demi é só uma garota, um empecilho no que é certo, eu e você. Você sabe disso. Sabe que você e Demi são erradas, essa não é a natureza humana. _– Ele disse com desgosto, preconceito e nojo.

_- Harry, me entenda de uma vez por todas: Eu amo a Demi! Eu a amo de uma forma que eu nunca amei você e nunca vou amar outra pessoa. Esse é o nosso bebê, ele pode ser seu filho, mas também é meu e agora é de Demi. Não disse que você não vai poder ter participação na vida do seu filho, é claro que vai ter, ele vai precisar de um pai. Mas ele terá sorte por ter duas mamães, e ele levará o sobrenome de Demi junto com o meu. _

Harry tremia de raiva e eu estava começando a ficar com raiva quando uma mão tocou o meu ombro. Eu conhecia aquele toque. Olhei para o lado e Demi estava parada ao meu lado.

_- Está tudo bem por aqui? _– A morena perguntou séria.

_- Na verdade não, Demetria. _– Harry se levantou ficando de frente para Demi, com um olhar ameaçador e duro. _– Não está tudo certo porque você é uma vadia que se meteu no meu relacionamento, e como não bastava para você, agora também quer o meu filho. Mas já lhe aviso antecipadamente que não deixarei isso acontecer. _– Harry peitava Demi.

_- Você e mais quantos vão me impedir de criar esse bebê com Selena? Eu não tenho medo de você, franguinho. Eu sou a namorada dela, ela mora comigo, e ela é a mãe dessa criança. Você querendo ou não, eu estarei presente. _– Demi disse, empurrando Harry um pouco para trás, dizendo aquelas palavras como se fossem óbvias.

Harry peitou Demi novamente. Os dois se olhavam furiosamente. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu podia ouvi-lo.

_- Esse filho é meu. Eu o fiz em Selena. E sabe por que, Demetria? Porque eu tenho a capacidade de fazer um filho nela. Eu toquei Selena, eu fiz esse bebê, você não tem essa capacidade. Você nunca terá. –_ Harry deu risada. Em questão de segundos a mão de Demi se fechou em punho e socou o rosto de Harry fortemente. Dei um grito. Demi foi para cima dele e deu mais socos em seu rosto e quando o mesmo ia revidar entrei em sua frente, fazendo com o que soco pegasse em meu braço. Demi avançou para ele furiosa enquanto me colocava para o lado, mas os seguranças do restaurante arrastaram Harry e Demi para o lado de fora.

_- Eu vou acabar com você! Nunca mais ousará tocar em Selena! _– A baixinha gritava furiosa enquanto eu a segurava.

_- Demi, para, para! Harry vai embora daqui! _– Gritei arrastando Demi para o carro. A morena tremia em meus braços de raiva, abri a porta do passageiro e coloquei Demi para dentro.

_- Quando o bebê nascer, eu avisarei você Harry. Por enquanto não há nenhuma necessidade de você me ver ou resolvermos algo! Fique longe de mim e de Demi e quando a criança nascer você terá direitos ordenados pelo juiz sobre ela. _– Disse furiosa a Harry e me virei para ir embora, entrando no carro e dirigindo para longe dali.

xxx-xxx

**Demi's POV **

Selena estava furiosa comigo. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes eu havia batido na porta pedindo para que ela abrisse para eu poder me desculpar. Eu havia perdido a cabeça e me descontrolado quando Harry começou jogar todas aquelas coisas em minha cara. Doía porque eu sabia que era verdade. Eu nunca poderia dar um filho a Selena, um filho meu e dela. Sempre precisaria de uma terceira pessoa para fazer aquilo. E escutar aquilo da boca de Harry me fez perder o controlar e socar a sua cara inúmeras vezes. Eu não me sentia arrependida, mas precisava pedir desculpas a Selena. A latina estava trancada no quarto a horas, emburrada e chorando. Me sentia culpada por ter causado aquilo, mas sentia ainda mais raiva de Harry porque ele era o causador daquela bagunça.

_- Selena, por favor, amor, me deixe entrar. Tem 3 horas que está trancada aí dentro, precisa comer. Deixe-me entrar._ – Tentei mais uma vez, com a voz manhosa, quase implorando para a morena abrir a porta.

Escutei alguns passos em direção a porta e então ela se abriu. O rosto de Selena estava vermelho por conta do choro. Sua expressão era triste. Ela estava vestida com minha blusa de moletom enorme, parecendo uma pequena panda. Puxei-a para meus braços, afaguei suas costas e a mesma recomeçou o choro. Ela estava tão sensível. Selena já era sensível, mas com a gravidez, havia se intensificado.

_- Me desculpa meu amor, me desculpa, por favor. Eu não queria causar tudo isso. Não queria ter me descontrolado. Perdoa-me cariño. _– Disse tentando controlar o desespero que eu estava pelas suas desculpas.

_- Está tudo bem. _– Ela soltou meu abraço e enxugou as lágrimas. _– Foi errado o que você fez, mas Harry estava merecendo. Eu só estava trancada aqui porque precisava de um tempo para me acalmar e pensar. _– Ela suspirou. Sua carinha de choro era tão triste, mas tão fofa ao mesmo tempo.

Puxei Selena para se sentar comigo no sofá quando tive uma idéia que a faria se distrair um pouco. Puxei alguns livros da estante entregando a Selena.

_- Vamos esquecer isso, tudo bem? Harry só será problema agora quando o bebê nascer, ainda temos alguns meses sem aquele franguinho. _– Eu disse segurando suas mãos. _– Agora abra o livro e me diga o que acha desses nomes que estão escritos nele. _

_- Mas por quê? _– A latina perguntou curiosa. _– Tem um livro rosa e outro azul. Qual eu devo abrir? _– Ela pegou os dois livros na mão analisando. Não havia nome na capa.

_- Abra o rosa, e depois o azul. Ou como quiser. São nomes para bebês. No rosa contém para menina, e no azul para menino. _– Disse sorrindo, um pouco animada.

_- Quer mesmo escolher agora? Ainda nem sabemos o sexo..._ – A morena disse abrindo o livro rosa e lendo alguns nomes.

_- Podemos escolher um nome para menina e outro para menino. Quando soubermos o sexo na sua consulta semana que vem, já teremos decidido. O que acha? _– Perguntei.

_- Tudo bem por mim. Eu gostaria muito que fosse um menino, para poder colocar o nome de Thomas. Você sabe que eu tenho uma queda enorme pelo vocalista daquela banda britânica. _– Ela deu uma risada animada.

_- Boboba! _ - Dei risada junto com ela. _– Eu quero uma menina. Sempre sonhei em ser mãe de uma menina, para criar uma princesa. _– Sorri pensando nos meus sonhos de adolescente. _– Já sei. Você escolhe o nome para menino, e eu para menina. _– Disse pegando o livro rosa de suas mãos e passei a folhe-alo enquanto Selena fazia o mesmo com o livro azul.

Passamos horas olhando nomes e dando risada dos mais engraçados, fazendo piadas, até finalmente selecionarmos os melhores e escolhermos.

_- Se for uma garota será Claire. Claire Gomez Lovato. –_ Eu disse o nome inteiro com orgulho.

_- E se for menino será Thomas. Thomas Gomez Lovato. _– A latina não havia desistido do nome mesmo depois de ter visto outros ainda mais lindos. Não discuti porque achava o nome, particularmente, muito bonito. E nosso filho seria ainda mais lindo que aquele vocalista da banda britânica.

Coloquei um filme qualquer para eu e Selena assistirmos, mas a morena havia dormido já nos primeiros 5 minutos de filme. Estava abraçada em conchinha com a mesma na cama, e podia ouvir sua respiração tranqüila. Pousei a mão sobre sua barriga, fazendo carinho.

_- Mamá te ama, bebé. _– Sussurrei baixinho feito boba para o bebê que Selena carregava. Segundos depois senti algo se mexer na barriga da latina. Dei um sorriso imenso, sentindo o bebê se mexer mais uma vez, e depois ficar quietinho. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Era impossível não se emocionar. Abracei Selena ainda mais perto do meu corpo sentindo seu cheirinho. Adormeci ali, com a mão pousada sobre a barriga da minha garota, abraçada com a mesma.

**Reviews? Gosto muito quando vocês deixam. Me deixa muito feliz e me incentiva a escrever mais. **


	9. Twins

_1 semana depois. _

**Demi's POV **

Parei na porta do quarto pela terceira vez suspirando impaciente ao ver que Selena ainda não estava arrumada. Era incrível o quanto à morena havia ficado exigente em relação ao que usar para não marcar o pequeno volume que crescia em sua barriga cada dia mais. Ela estava grávida de quatro meses, mas como corpo de Selena era extremamente magro, já era bastante notável a saliência para frente, deixando claro que ela estava grávida. Eu achava lindo, mas Selena não suportava a idéia de parecer gorda, mesmo grávida. Bufei mais uma vez impaciente ao ver a morena retirar a blusa do corpo e colocar um vestido florido e largo.

_- Amor, você está linda assim. É confortável e não parece que está grávida, nem gorda, nem seja lá o que for que você acha que as pessoas vão falar de você. Podemos ir agora? Taylor está esperando e vamos nos atrasar para a consulta. _– Eu disse apressando a latina que me olhou irritada. Era o dia de Sel ir fazer o ultra-som para descobrir o sexo do bebê e checar se estava tudo ocorrendo normalmente em sua gravidez. Eu estava ansiosa para aquilo e Selena tanto quanto eu, mas a mais ansiosa com certeza era Taylor. A loira havia ficado histérica quando soube da gravidez de Sel e mais ainda quando a convidamos para nos acompanhar no ultra-som, já que Taylor seria madrinha do bebê.

Ouvi as buzinadas do carro de Taylor mais uma vez com alguns xingos da loira vindos do outro lado da rua que eram audíveis do nosso apartamento no 1º andar.

_- Essa vadia vai levar um tapa na cara, só me faz passar vergonha. _– Selena disse ao trancar o apartamento e me fazendo rir com o tom que usará para dizer aquilo.

_- Vocês são surdas? Eu buzinei umas dez vezes. Vamos, estamos atrasadas. Eu quero saber como vai o meu afilhado lindo dentro da barriga dessa magrela aí. _- Taylor disse quando chegamos ao carro e entramos. Selena sorriu com o comentário da amiga e eu fiz o mesmo, me acomodando no banco da frente enquanto Sel ia atrás, por segurança.

xxx-xxx

**Selena's POV**

-_ Senhorita Gomez? _– Ouvi meu nome ser chamado pela voz conhecida de minha obstetra, doutora Meester. _– A senhorita e suas acompanhantes já podem entrar. _– A doutora me orientou me levantei junto a Demi e Taylor e entramos em uma sala no fim do corredor.

Doutora Meester pediu para que eu tirasse a roupa e vestisse o avental de pacientes. Me deitei na maca quando a mesma orientou e suspirei fundo, ansiosa, com Demi ao meu lado segurando minha mão e Taylor ao lado da mesma. A doutora aplicou um gel sobre a superfície da minha pele em minha barriga. O aparelho transdutor começou a ser movimentado lentamente ao longo da superfície da minha pele e eu sentia compressões constantes enquanto a doutora olhava o monitor do que parecia ser uma pequena televisão. Olhei para a mesma tentando encontrar sentido naquelas imagens escuras que apareciam na tela.

_- Uau, o que temos aqui? _– A doutora olhava as imagens com uma expressão surpresa e confusa.

_- O que é? O bebê está bem? É menino ou menina? _– Demi perguntou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

_- Na verdade, os bebês estão ótimos. Você está grávida de gêmeos, parabéns senhorita Gomez. _– A doutora sorriu tranqüila e apontou para a tela, mostrando os dois bebês que agora eu podia identificar. Meu coração estava disparado e eu não sabia exatamente o que dizer, estava em choque. Eu não estava preparada nem para um bebê, e agora eu teria dois.

-_ Ahhhh eu vou ter dois afilhados! _– Foi Taylor quem reagiu por mim e por Demi, que também estava paralisada ao meu lado. Taylor abraçou Demi e segurou minha mão, sorrindo animada. Eu finalmente sorri quando vi o sorriso e as lágrimas de Demi, sabia que aquilo era alegria, podia identificar suas emoções.

_- Nós temos um menino aqui, e... hum.. _– A doutora movimentou o transdutor sobre minha barriga um pouco mais. _ – E uma menina. Isso. A mocinha estava de pernas cruzadas mas resolveu se mexer. Parabéns Selena, você terá uma menino e uma menina. Sua gravidez está ocorrendo perfeitamente normal e saudável. _– A doutora disse claramente satisfeita com os resultados.

Senti os braços de Demi me abraçarem quando terminei de me vestir. Eu estava feliz e assustada ao mesmo tempo e tinha certeza que Demi compartilhava das mesmas emoções.

_- Claire e Thomas. Exatamente o que queríamos um menino e uma menina. Que grande surpresa. Eu estou tão feliz que não consigo falar. _– O sorriso de Demi era imenso.

_- Eu estou feliz, mas assustada. Mas muito feliz. Eu só... Não sei como vamos fazer isso. Eu, você e dois bebês. _– Minha voz era confusa, animada, assustada, uma mistura de emoções.

_- Nós vamos passar por isso juntas. Vocês têm a mim também, não se esqueçam. _– A voz de Taylor era feliz e senti os braços da loira me envolverem em um abraço e depois m soltarem.

_- Nós seremos uma família feliz, Selena. Eu prometo. _– Demi sorriu me abraçando mais uma vez. A felicidade estampada em seu olhar. Não pude me conter e deixei o momento me levar, esqueci as preocupações e me concentrei só ali, compartilhando daquela felicidade com minha namorada e minha melhor amiga. O resto do dia eu me senti a vontade, sem preocupações, medos ou inseguranças, enquanto eu tivesse Demi e Taylor ao meu lado, eu sabia que tudo ocorreria bem.

xxx-xxx

**Hey... Não ficou muito bom esse capítulo mas prometo recompensar no próximo que não demorarei a postar. Esse capítulo foi mais só pra vocês saberem o sexo dos bebês e que Sel terá gêmeos. **

**Reviews¿**


	10. Love is red

**Demi's POV**

"_Tocá-la foi como perceber que tudo o que eu queria estava na minha frente, memoriza-la foi tão fácil quanto saber todas as palavras da sua antiga canção favorita."_

_2 meses depois._

Dois maravilhosos meses haviam se passado depois da grande notícia que Selena estava esperando não apenas um, mas sim dois bebês. No começo foi assustador e Lena chorava todas as noites antes de dormir com medo do futuro, com medo de não conseguir, mas sempre acabava adormecendo nos meus braços depois de algumas palavras de conforto. Nós fomos aceitando isso a cada dia, se antes a idéia de um bebê daria certo, então dois também dariam. Selena parecia cada dia mais deslumbrante com a gravidez. Ela estava completando 6 meses de gravidez naquela semana e sua barriga estava literalmente enorme, tanto que pediu licença maternidade no trabalho mais cedo, pois não conseguia ficar de pé por muito tempo, e as dores e enjôos eram constantes. Aquela gravidez havia nos unido muito mais do que imaginávamos, e estávamos cada dia mais apaixonadas uma pela outra, um amor que eu imaginei que nunca compartilharíamos.

_- Demi, cheguei amor. _– Ouvi a voz de Selena e o barulho da porta se fechar. Levantei-me da cama onde eu havia me deitado depois de ter chegado exausta do trabalho.

_- Oi, amor. Onde esteve? _– Perguntei depois de ter dado um selinho breve nos lábios da minha garota e alisado sua barriga como eu sempre fazia.

_- Passei o dia com Taylor comprando algumas coisas pros bebês. E você chegou cedo do trabalho... _- A morena olhou no relógio. _– Ainda são duas horas da tarde. _– Selena fez uma careta curiosa.

_- Bom... Eu pedi para sair mais cedo para que pudéssemos fazer uma coisa importante hoje. _– Eu disse, demonstrando minha feição animada. Peguei na mão de Selena e a levei até o quarto onde seria o quarto dos bebês. Abri a porta, mostrando o que eu havia comprado após sair do trabalho.

_- Eu imaginei que estava na hora de começar a montar algumas coisas aqui no quarto já que os bebês nascem daqui a 3 meses. Montei os berços porque era o trabalho mais pesado, mas agora quero que trabalhemos juntas. Podemos pintar e decorar da forma que quiser amor. O que acha?_- Eu disse claramente animada enquanto Selena esboçava um grande sorriso.

_- É perfeito! _– Ela sorriu maravilhada entrando no quarto e deixando as compras em cima do berço rosa. _– Então, temos muito trabalho a fazer hoje, vai ficar parada aí me olhando? _– Ela colocou as mãos na cintura fazendo uma carinha impaciente. Sorri e fui ajudá-la a pegar os pincéis de pintura e as tintas.

Cobrimos os berços com lençóis velhos e então começamos a pintar. Selena pintou as duas paredes do lado esquerdo de azul e eu as duas paredes do lado esquerdo de rosa. Enquanto pintávamos íamos conversando sobre onde colocar os berços e o restante dos móveis até chegarmos a conclusões perfeitas. Passamos o dia ali naquele quarto, pintando, conversando e provocando uma à outra, mas ambas totalmente felizes e cada vez mais ansiosas para a chegada dos pequenos.

_- Acho que terminamos. _– Lena olhou em volta e sorriu satisfeita com nosso trabalho. Fui até a mesma e envolvi meus braços em torno do seu corpo, de lado.

_- A pintura está pronta. O os outros móveis eu termino de montar amanhã, e então começamos a decorar e guardar as roupinhas e outros acessórios. _– Eu disse com um ar exausto.

_- Você me parece tão cansadinha... Que tal um banho?_ – A morena passou a mão pela lateral do meu corpo com um toque de malícia na voz.

_- Eu adoraria... _– Disse em meio a uma arfada de ar quando os lábios de Selena tocaram meu pescoço. Suas mãos delicadamente abriram minha blusa de botões e a escorregaram pelos meus braços, as mesmas mãos ágeis subiram pelas minhas costas até minha nuca onde desfizeram o coque em meu cabelo, fazendo com que o meu cabelo caísse pelos meus ombros. Suspirei colocando as mãos na cintura de Selena e a encostei devagar na porta do quarto, meus lábios se chocaram com o dela iniciando um beijo calmo e doce. Selena desceu as mãos para o cós de minha calça, abriu o zíper e deixou que a mesma escorregasse por minhas pernas. Sorri entre o beijo, podia sentir a excitação de Selena quando ela tornou o beijo mais urgente.

_- Espero você no banho. E banhos... Bom, eles são sem roupas. _– Sussurrei em seu ouvido, parando o beijo entre nós, dando a entender o que eu queria. _– Não demore. _– Fiz um pequeno bico e entrei no banheiro, deixando a porta encostada.

Preparei a banheira, deixando a água na temperatura morna que Selena gostava, com sais de banho com um aroma de rosas, as preferidas da morena. Terminei de tirar as poucas peças de roupa que ainda restavam em meu corpo e entrei na banheira, relaxei, fechei os olhos e esperei a latina.

Alguns minutos depois meu corpo estava sereno, pude ouvir a porta do banheiro se fechar e abri os olhos me deparando com a latina nua vindo em minha direção. Sorri maliciosamente como se fosse automático. Lena entrou na banheira, sentou-se de costas para mim, de forma com que eu pudesse abraçar seu corpo por trás e dar leves beijinhos em seu pescoço.

_- Você é a grávida mais sexy do mundo. _– Falei depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Selena pegou em minha mão e a colocou em sua barriga. Senti a barriga se mexer, e depois dois chutes, um de cada lado.

_- Eles estão felizes. É só ouvir a sua voz e eles começam a se mexer, Demi. É... Incrível. _– Ela falou sorrindo maravilhada, o mesmo sorriso estampou meu rosto quando eles se mexeram novamente.

Continuei a alisar o corpo de Selena, dei beijinhos em seu pescoço e pude sentir os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçar. Minhas mãos passeavam pelas laterais de seu corpo, em sua coxa, arranhava suas costas levemente e desci para sua virilha, onde brinquei com meus dedos, passeando pela sua entrada. Lena jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, dando espaço para que eu chupasse seu pescoço levemente. Uma de minhas mãos subiu para seus seios onde os massageei lentamente.

_- Demi... Por favor..._ – Sua voz era falhada, uma súplica. Lentamente com dois dedos comecei a esfregar seu clitóris fazendo com que Selena gemesse baixo e pedisse mais. Minha boca estava em seu pescoço e entre os beijos eu sussurrava que a amava, que a queria, que a desejava e a mesma arfava em meus braços. Meus dedos eram ágeis em seu sexo, agora mais rápidos, meu polegar passou a esfregar seu clitóris enquanto eu a penetrava com dois dedos. Os seus gemidos faziam eco no banheiro enquanto eu mordia e chupava seu pescoço lhe deixando marcas que não seriam problemas. Senti Selena chegar ao seu ápice de prazer quando seu corpo tremeu nos meus braços e pude sentir a mesma relaxar e ouvi sua respiração em descompasso. Seu peito subia e descia enquanto ela devagar ia relaxando, passei as mãos por seu cabelo e beijei seu pescoço mais uma vez.

_- Amo você. _– Ela quebrou o silêncio.

_- Eu também amo você, cariño. _– Eu disse de volta e sorri.

xxx-xxx

A manhã estava seguindo tranqüila, tinha ido ao consultório tirar minha licença para poder ficar em casa cuidando de Selena e preparando a casa para a chegada dos bebês. Estávamos focadas decorando o quarto de Thomas e Claire, estava tudo quase pronto, então tirei um tempo para tomar café. Coloquei meus óculos de leitura e puxei o jornal do dia que estava jogado no balcão e comecei a folhear, atenta as notícias enquanto bebericava meu café.

_- Terminei. Está tudo pronto, amor. Conseguimos. _– Senti os braços finos me envolverem por trás e um beijo ser depositado no meu ombro. O cheiro natural de Selena me inundou e eu sorri me virando para a mesma.

_- Pedi pra me esperar, teimosa. Não acredito que arrastou aquelas coisas sem mim. _– Bufei me fazendo de nervosa, mas logo selei nossos lábios e então deixei Lena puxar minha mão até o quarto.

Quando entrei o quarto estava um pouco diferente do que eu havia deixado. As paredes em tons de azul e rosa davam um ar angelical ao lugar, os berços montados um em cada canto do quarto, ambos com alguns bichinhos de pelúcia para decorar sobre o colchão. No centro do quarto havia um tapete felpudo, e perto da janela uma cadeira de amamentar, o tom da cadeira combinava com o branco gelo dos berços e com o tom da cortina na janela. Em outro canto do quarto havia os chiqueirinhos e logo acima o trocador de fraldas. Prateleiras de ambos os lados do quartos enfeitavam o lugar com bichos de pelúcia, e abaixo havia o armário de gavetas com todas as roupinhas dos bebês. O lugar estava perfeito, sereno e passava tranquilidade. Em cima de uma pequena mesinha havia um abajur de estrelas e um pequeno rádio que agora tocava uma música calma para bebês. Dei alguns passos até o berço com lençóis azuis, de Thomas, e pude reparar que preso no berço havia unicórnios e fadas, rodando, de forma com que Thomas pudesse adormecer ao olhar. O mesmo objeto estava rodando no berço de Clara. Suspirei feliz.

_- Você fez um ótimo trabalho, minha latina. _– Eu disse ao terminar de olhar cada detalhe do quarto. Minha ansiedade para receber os bebês só aumentava cada vez mais.

_- Nós fizemos um ótimo trabalho, morena. Você acha que vamos dar conta de tudo? Digo, há tanto para se preocupar... Mamadeiras, fraldas, choros a noite... _– Seu olhar era de preocupação.

_- Eu sei que você vai ser ótima, porque assim como você cuida de mim, cuidará deles, e eu estarei aqui bem ao seu lado para ser uma ótima mãe como você. _– Envolvi meus braços em torno da mais velha e a puxei para um beijo. Selena hesitou, mas logo suas mãos estavam emaranhas em meu cabelo, e quando me dei conta, estávamos deitadas no tapete macio, e ali fizemos amor até adormecemos uma agarrada na outra.

xxx-xxx

**Desculpem a demora **** Reviews?**


	11. Can I Have This Dance?

**Selena's POV **

_1 mês depois. _

Um mês havia se passado desde que eu e Demi havíamos montado o quarto dos nossos bebês e não havia um dia desde aquele acontecimento que eu não entrava naquele quarto, sentava na cadeira de balanço onde eu colocaria meus pequenos para dormir, e simplesmente ficava ali imaginando como nossas vidas mudariam com a chegada deles. No começo eu me sentava, olhava ao redor e meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, por medo do futuro desconhecido, por medo de Demi acabar me deixando sozinha, mas agora eu simplesmente me sentava e me sentia animada, ansiosa e com idéias maravilhosas para tornar o nosso para sempre um lugar maravilhoso. Estava sentada ali, olhando o céu escurecer pela janela, com meus pensamentos longe, talvez em outro mundo, quando ouço a minha voz preferida no mundo inteiro.

_- Posso entrar? _– A morena dos cabelos escuros estava parada na porta.

_- É claro. - _Eu sorri e observei a mesma entrar no quarto e se sentar no chão, de forma que sua cabeça encostasse-se a minhas pernas e eu pudesse acariciar os seus cabelos negros.

_- Todos os dias você se senta aqui neste horário e fica horas e horas olhando pela janela. Muitas das vezes eu passo pela porta e fico te observando... No quanto tanto pensa, amor?_ – Demi perguntou um tanto quanto curiosa.

_- Em nós. Nos bebês. Mas mais especificamente em nós. Fico me perguntando se eu tivesse escolhido ficar com Harry. Pergunto-me se ele me apoiaria da forma que você está fazendo, e se me amaria da forma que você faz... E chego à conclusão de que ele poderia ser mágico, mas não tão mágico e real quanto você. Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter você. _– Disse suavemente e pude ouvir um suspiro satisfatório da morena. Continuei a passar meus dedos pelos cabelos repicados de Demi até a mesma se levantar em um salto e puxar-me, fazendo com que eu me levantasse também. O sorrisinho sapeca estava nos lábios de Demetria e eu sabia que ela tinha algo planejado em mente. A mesma olhou pela janela, analisou e depois começou a me puxar para fora do quarto.

_-Hey, hey, hey... Onde estamos indo? _– Perguntei quando já estávamos fora do apartamento, descendo os lances de escadas que davam para o pequeno jardim do nosso condomínio. _– Demetria, vai chover, porque estamos aqui fora? _– Eu disse brava quando ouvi os céus anunciarem trovões e relâmpagos.

_- É exatamente por isso que estamos aqui. _– Ela disse olhando para o céu escuro. Uma ventania começou fazendo com que nossos cabelos esvoaçassem e meu vestido florido levantasse. Demi riu de mim e eu fiz um bico extremamente bravo. Senti finalmente os pingos grossos de chuva tocar a minha pele exposta e então Demi estava próxima a mim. A morena pegou minha mão delicadamente e a beijou.

_- Posso ter essa dança? _– Ela disse e me puxou para seu corpo, colando-os. Olhei para cima quando a chuva começou a engrossar e pude ouvir o som de violinos e as notas musicais que eu conhecia mais do que qualquer outra música. Ed estava em nosso apartamento, com seu violino nos braços e Taylor ao seu lado, tocando "Can I Have This Dance". Dei uma risada nervosa para Demi, ela havia planejado tudo aquilo. A chuva era forte, e Demi conduzia nossos corpos no ritmo da música, me girava pelo jardim e cantava baixinho para que só eu pudesse ouvir. Eu estava chorando e Demi podia ver o vermelho em meus olhos. Quando a música estava no final, a morena colou seus lábios nos meus e me beijou. Não era um beijo comum, era o beijo mais gostoso que Demi havia me dado desde que minha boca conhecera a dela. Havia mais paixão, mais desejado, e obviamente era mais molhado o que fazia tudo se tornar mais quente. As mãos de Demi estavam em minha cintura e me puxavam cada vez mais contra seu corpo, me fazendo ansiar por mais. Demi aos poucos foi parando o beijo até se desvencilhar de minha boca com alguns selinhos seguidos. Ela me olhou daquela forma que só ela sabia, daquela forma apaixonada, devota, submissa. Eu me perdi naquele olhar por alguns segundos.

_- Realizei seu maior desejo. Beijar na chuva. _– Ela disse com os lábios grudados no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava. O calor de nossos corpos era o suficiente para não nos fazer tremer com o frio.

_- O meu maior desejo é você. E eu te tenho. Eu te amo tanto. _– Minhas mãos estavam em seu rosto agora, fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim. _– Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. _– Eu disse em meio às lágrimas de felicidade que insistiam em rolar pelo meu rosto. Demi abriu aquele sorriso enorme e encantador, que me fazia perder o fôlego. Era o meu sorriso favorito no mundo inteiro desde que eu a conhecia.

A morena me puxou para as escadas do condomínio novamente quando a chuva começou a ficar mais fria. Estávamos ensopadas.

_- Um banho quente cairá perfeito agora. _– Eu disse e comecei a subir as escadas devagar, começando a me arrepender no momento que subi o primeiro degrau. Subir escadas com aquela barriga enorme era um dilema para mim, mas eu não poderia usar o elevador, pois estava molhada demais. Subi um degrau de cada vez com Demi me ajudando e segurando minha mão. Por instinto coloquei a mão em meu pescoço, para me certificar de que o colar que Demi havia me dado em nosso primeiro natal juntas estava ali, mas não estava. Meu coração gelou e me virei bruscamente soltando a mão de Demi, descendo os degraus de volta para ir buscar, com certeza havia caído na chuva. Por um descuido de segundos, escorreguei e caí sentada no chão, fazendo com que meu corpo molhado deslizasse o resto dos degraus e meu corpo se chocarem com o chão mais uma vez. Gritei. Dor. Sangue. Coloquei as mãos no meio de minhas pernas e eu sangrava.

_- Selena! _– Eu ouvi Demi gritar. Em uma fração de segundos ela estava ao meu lado, segurando minha cabeça que pendia para o lado. Meu corpo estava fraco. Ouvi Demi gritar desesperadamente por socorro até Taylor e Ed aparecerem. Senti os braços fortes de Ed me pegarem no colo e então mais dor. Escuridão.

**Demi's POV**

Os minutos que se passaram até o hospital pareceram eternos. Selena estava desmaiada no banco de trás nos meus braços, o rosto pálido e o corpo molhado. Taylor não parava de chorar e eu estava com o choro travado na garganta, eu não podia chorar, eu precisava ser forte por Selena naquele momento. Ed estacionou o carro na entrada de emergência e eu carreguei Selena nos braços até a maca que a enfermeira trouxe rapidamente. Os médicos avançaram para cima da minha latina e eu senti braços me puxarem, me impedindo de entrar na sala emergencial.

_- A senhorita não pode entrar! Por favor, a senhorita precisa se acalmar. _– Eu ouvia a voz da enfermeira.

_- Ela é minha namorada! Eu quero ficar com ela! _– Eu gritei mas as mãos não me soltaram. As lágrimas escorreram e então pude sentir as mãos frias da enfermeira serem substituídas pelo abraço caloroso de minha melhor amiga. Taylor me abraçou forte.

_- Shhh shhh... Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem. _– A loira disse com a voz embargada pelo choro. Abracei seu corpo fortemente e chorei baixinho em seu peito.

xxx-xxx

Duas horas haviam se passado desde que Selena havia entrado na sala de emergências. Eu estava sentada com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Taylor, mas não agüentei cinco minutos e comecei a andar pelo corredor de um lado para o outro. Duas malditas horas e nenhuma notícia do estado de minha namorada e de meus filhos. Eu estava pronta para ir atrás de alguém que me desse informações quando o médico moreno e alto, obstetra de Selena, entrara no corredor com um semblante preocupado.

_- Doutor, doutor, onde está Selena? Ela está bem? E os meus filhos? _– Eu disse desesperada quando o doutor Lautner se aproximou de mim.

_- Fizemos de tudo para manter Selena estável e para que o corpo segurasse os bebês, mas não foi possível, quando o corpo de Selena se chocou contra o chão, a batida fez com que sua bolsa estourasse e a placenta se abrisse. Selena está bem, mas os gêmeos nasceram prematuros em um parto cesariana, 7 meses e 3 semanas para ser exato. Eles estão na UTI em observação, o caso deles é cuidadoso mas não necessariamente perigoso. _– O médico disse e meu coração acelerou. Meus pequenos já estavam no mundo.

_- Eu quero ver meus filhos! Quero ver Selena! _– Disse quase em uma súplica para o doutor.

_- Você pode ver Selena, ela acaba de acordar. Providenciarei que tragam uma cadeira de rodas para que Selena possa visitar os filhos com você daqui a algumas horas. _– Ele disse com um breve sorriso.

_- Taylor, eu preciso ir ver Selena. Revezamos-nos, tudo bem? Depois de mim você pode ir. _– Eu disse a minha melhor amiga que me olhava apreensiva e a mesma assentiu com a cabeça, indo se sentar ao lado de Ed. O doutor me conduziu a uma parte do hospital onde eu podia ouvir choros de bebês e mulheres gritando ao dar a luz. Fiquei agoniada com os gritos até que vi Selena pelo vidro transparente da janela de seu quarto. Ela estava deitada, olhando para a televisão.

_- Amor, Demi... _– A latina disse com a voz fraca quando me viu entrar pela porta e a encostar. _– Demi onde estão os nossos bebês... _– Ela me olhava confusa. _– Eles não estão mais aqui dentro de mim, Demi, eu sinto... quando eu acordei eles não estavam mais aqui. – _Ela disse com a voz embargada pelo choro e totalmente confusa.

_- Meu amor, não chore se acalme. Está tudo bem, v_ocê está bem, _os gêmeos nasceram prematuros, a pancada que você levou fez com que sua bolsa estourasse e você entrou em trabalho de parto mais cedo. Eles estão na UTI em observação cuidadosa, mas vão ficar bem, eu prometo. _– Passei as mãos no rosto pálido de Selena enxugando suas lágrimas. Ela me olhava suplicante, a dor de não ter mais os bebês dentro de si era evidente em seu olhar. Acariciei seu rosto até a mesma se acalmar.

Algumas horas depois Selena já havia se alimentado e a cadeira de rodas estava pronta para levá-la para ver nossos filhos. Ela não podia se movimentar muito por causa da cicatriz da cirurgia do parto cesariano, então era necessário uma cadeira de rodas. As enfermeiras a colocaram sentada cuidadosamente e me deixaram empurra-la pelos corredores do hospital até a área da UTI, guiadas pelas mesmas.

A sala de UTI da qual entramos estava cheia de incubadoras com muitos pequenos bebezinhos dentro e meus olhos não paravam de procurar pelos nomes Thomas e Claire. Meu coração se apertou quando a enfermeira apontou para duas incubadoras, uma ao lado da outra, com dois pequenos e branquinhos bebês, em cada incubadora.

_- Esses são os seus bebês. Parabéns, mamães. _– A enfermeira ruiva sorriu brevemente e saiu da sala, nos deixando a sós com nossos filhos.

Meu coração se encheu de amor ao ver os dois pequenos bebês deitadinhos, tranqüilos. Eles respiravam com a ajuda de aparelhos e muitos fios ligavam os seus pequenos corpinhos a um monte de máquinas, onde se passavam à vida deles. Pude ouvir Selena chorar e as lágrimas teimosas também escorriam pelo meu rosto. Peguei a mão de minha namorada que a segurou forte.

_- Eles são tão lindos, e pequenos... Eu não acredito que eu fiz esses bebês. _– Selena finalmente disse.

_- Eles são lindos, Selena... Olhe, Claire tem os seus olhos, e Thomas o formato da sua boca. _– Eu disse reparando nos detalhes dos pequenos.

Reparei que em cada incubadora havia luvas de proteção onde eu poderia colocar minhas mãos para tocar os bebês. Encorajei Selena a ir primeiro e a mesma hesitou com medo de machucá-los, mas com cuidado ela aprendeu e tocou Claire pela primeira vez, fazendo carinho em seu corpinho. A menininha que estava de olhinhos fechados os abriu pela primeira vez. Eram escuros e vivos, exatamente como os de Selena. Lena acariciou a garotinha até que ela adormeceu novamente. Logo depois Selena estava acariciando Thomas, que também abrira os olhinhos pela primeira vez, só que diferente dos da irmã, os dele pareciam com os de Harry. A cor ainda não era definida por ser muito novinho, mas eram parecidos com um verde escuro.

_- Eu amo vocês. _– Lena disse enquanto eu agora acariciava nossa menininha Claire com uma mão, e com a outra fazia carinho em Thomas.

_- Eu amo vocês... _– Disse com um sorriso no rosto enquanto observava os bebês e depois meu olhar se voltou para a morena. Ela ainda tinha um ar exausto. Fiz mais alguns carinhos nos bebês e me levantei, tirando as mãos das incubadoras.

_- Você precisa descansar meu amor, e Thomas e Claire também. Amanhã nós voltamos para vê-los. _– Eu disse com o coração apertado.

_- Eles vão ficar aqui sozinhos? Não posso deixar eles sozinhos Demi. Preciso ficar aqui. _– A mais velha disse com os olhos marejados.

_- Meu amor, as enfermeiras cuidarão deles enquanto você estiver descansando. Você precisa se recuperar, e quanto mais forte você ficar, mais cedo você irá para casa e poderá cuidar deles lá. Tudo bem? _– Eu disse tentando acalmar Selena mas minha vontade era de pegar minha namorada e meus filhos e ir para casa logo, cuidar deles lá.

Selena não disse nada e apenas me deixou leva-la de volta para o quarto. As enfermeiras me ajudaram a deitá-la sobre a cama novamente e a mesma adormeceu depois que eu cantarolei para ela, como fazia em todas as noites em que ela estava cansada demais mas não conseguia dormir. Selena dormiu como um anjo e eu me sentei no sofá ao lado observando-a. Eu apenas queria que ela e meus filhos se recuperassem logo e que pudéssemos voltar para casa.

xxx-xxx


End file.
